


Hunter's Fallen Angel

by LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biblical References, Bloodplay, Character Death, Child Abuse, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Flogging, Gay Sex, Killing, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Schizophrenia, Serial Killers, Sexual Abuse, Stalking, Straight Sex, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel/pseuds/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel watched with mild interest as the news spoke of the elusive serial killer the 'Hunter', his competitor for the most feared killer of the century.</p><p>Castiel sighed dramatically, turning off the TV before turning back to his whimpering companion.</p><p>"I'm sorry that was rude. Now where were we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean raised an eyebrow, intrigued and a little put out they had moved on from his kill in New Mexico, a state over. He had stopped in Cheyenne, Wyoming for the night and was subtly surprised that his competitor was so close to him. They had been growing closer and closer over the months, their kills becoming more frequent as they climbed all over the states, slowly meeting in the middle. Dean pondered if maybe the ‘Fallen Angel’ was trying to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been beta'd by my wonderful friend Halasige.

Castiel watched with mild interest as the news spoke of the elusive serial killer, the 'Hunter', his competitor for the most feared killer of the century.

 

Castiel sighed dramatically, turning off the TV before turning back to his whimpering companion.

 

"I'm sorry, that was rude. Now, where were we?" Before the girl could take another breath to renew her scream, Castiel lashed out, cutting a long strip up her stomach. His eyes fluttered in pleasure from the pretty sound of her scream. She was going to be a fun one.

 

~~~

 

Dean flopped down onto the bed, turning on the TV and wondering if the world was still in a tizzy over his last kill.

 

_"The Fallen Angel strikes again. The city of Grand Junction, Colorado_ _,_ _is in a fit of terror as 17_ _-_ _year_ _-_ _old Celine Smiths_ _’_ _body_ _has been discovered_ _. The police refuse to_ _release more details,_ _but they have confirmed that the black feathers were, indeed, present. We now move over to Matt who is with the grieving parents. Matt, how are they?”_

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, intrigued and a little put out they had moved on from his kill in New Mexico, a state over. He had stopped in Cheyenne, Wyoming for the night and was subtly surprised that his competitor was so close to him. They had been growing closer and closer over the months, their kills becoming more frequent as they climbed all over the states, slowly meeting in the middle. Dean pondered if maybe the ‘Fallen Angel’ was trying to find him.

 

Dean smirked at the idea and wondered how the meeting would go. Would they fight? Or maybe perhaps they would get along perfectly. Dean sighed, there was a one and a million chance he would ever meet the guy and know it was him. Dean mused for a moment. He figured it was a guy, women killed in a particular way, seeming to mostly focus on the genitals, breast, and face. Men on the other hand, normally stayed away from the genitals. No, he was definitely a man.

 

Dean may or may not have broken into a police station to get a look at the crime scene photos for the ‘Fallen Angel’ killer.

 

This ‘Fallen Angel’ always cut a large and nasty gash into the shape of a ‘V’ on the victim's back, as if wings had been ripped from them. He also left hundreds of black feathers around the room. They were long primary feathers, dipped in black by the man himself, and spread around. He seemed to have a thing for cutting into the torso and legs, carving symbols into the skin. They had no meaning, at least, not to Dean. He remembered the word Enochian written with a question mark beside them, but he had no idea what that had meant. The Fallen Angel also liked positioning the bodies in the positions of biblical figures like Jesus on the cross, or Lucifer falling. That one had taken a lot of work, hanging the body from the ceiling with ropes, every detail perfect as the body looked truly as if it had been falling. That had been one of Dean’s favorites.

 

Dean tuned back into the TV for a moment a young man waving his arms about.

 

_“I’m telling you man, those killers are either going to find each other and take on the world, or they_ _’_ _re already together_ _._ _T_ _hey're just so fucking good_ _at hiding themselves,_ _we_ _’_ _ve_ _got_ _no idea.”_

 

Dean smirked at the thought; it certainly would be an intriguing idea to actually work with the guy. Dean turned off the TV and stood up, stretching. Booze. Booze sounded wonderful. Dean snatched his baby’s keys off the table and stepped out the door, surveying the parking lot out of habit and noticed a man staring at his baby with a pinched look on his face like he was trying to remember something important. Dean shrugged and walked up silently behind the man.

 

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” He said with a smile, watching as the man jumped.

 

~~~

 

Castiel pulled into the little motel in Cheyenne, Wyoming, exhausted and ready to sleep for two day’s straight. He took inventory of the cars in the lot out of habit, his eyes lingering on a black Impala for a moment before shrugging off the feeling that he had seen it before. Castiel had a photographic memory and he used it to his advantage often, but sometimes little things escaped him and it annoyed him immensely.

 

He walked through the front doors, smiling at the woman behind the desk, who perked up considerably upon seeing him, her pink lips curving in a flirtatious smile.Her brown eyes looked him up, then down, then up again until she met his eyes. Her blonde hair, tied up in a bun, appeared to glow in the poor lighting. Castiel wanted nothing more than to carve her up, but he never killed two people in such a small amount of time. It was too much of a risk of being caught, and he didn’t have enough feathers to kill another body this time. The feathers were important, a part of his ritual that he never skipped out on.

 

“How are you tonight, sugar?”

 

Castiel smiled kindly at her, noticing her teeth were slightly crooked. He itched to rip them all out.

 

“I’m fine, thank you. Can I get a room, please?”

 

She nodded, popping her gum loudly, and Castiel’s teeth grinded together in annoyance. She fiddled around on the computer for a moment or two longer before asking.

 

“Will that be cash or credit?”

 

“Cash.”

 

He handed over the money for the room, taking the key card from her, noting there was a piece of paper taped under it.He assumed was the woman’s number, and he began to turn away.

 

“If you ever get lonely, you know where to find me, sugar.”

 

Castiel forced a smile, nodded once, then walked from the room before he did something stupid, like kill her. Castiel walked back out to his car to grab his things. He hoisted up his large duffle bag, and glanced around the parking lot once more, his eyes drifting back to the Impala.

 

Castiel squinted at the car, his mind getting the funny haze it sometimes got when his mind was furiously trying to remember the few things he ‘deleted’ and stored in his ‘none important file’, purposely forgetting about them.

 

“She’s beautiful,ain’t she?” came a voice that reminded Cas of liquid honey, as he suddenly heard them behind him. Castiel whipped around, his hand flying back to his gun in the waistband of his jeans. The man raised his hands in surrender smiling apologetically in the shadows. “Easy there, angel.”

 

Castiel’s eyes flashed, and a wave of uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach. “What did you call me?”

 

The man smirked. “I called you angel. Sorry if that offends you.”

 

Castiel shook his head, adjusting his bag. “It’s quite alright. Is the Impala yours?”

 

The man nodded, grinning brightly. “Yep. That’s my baby.”

 

Castiel gave a quick nod, wanting nothing more than to just go into his room and sleep off the long drive.

 

“I apologize for staring. I just felt like I had seen it before.”

 

Dean glanced down at Castiel’s mustang. It was by far newer than Dean’s 67’ Chevy Impala. No, Castiel had chosen his car for a reason. A 2005 GT Mustang would hardly stand out in a crowd of cars like Dean’s would. It blended, and considering his ‘profession’, blending was needed.

 

“You take care of your own, I can see.”

 

Castiel shrugged. “When you travel as much as I do, you have to take care of the few things that you own.”

 

The man’s eyes flashed and he smiled brightly stepping out from the shadows and held out his hand. “Dean.”

 

Castiel took his hand, hesitantly noticing his soft skin, and rough calluses. He was so focused on the feeling of Dean’s hand against his he forgot to give a fake name. “Castiel.”

 

Dean smiled. “That’s a pretty name. Sounds kinda biblical.”

 

Castiel nodded, annoyed with himself, and dropped Dean’s hand.

 

“That’s because it is. I’ve had a long trip. I’ve just come from Grand Junction and I need to rest. Now, if you'll excuse me.”

 

Dean’s peridot eyes flashed with something predatory that stopped Castiel in his tracks. They stared each other down, eyes raking over the other, sizing one another up.

 

Three images suddenly popped into Castiel’s head, the Impala in 3 different states, 3 different towns, and 3 different places. One gas station, one motel, and one store with Dean’s silhouette never far away.

 

“A murder just happened in Grand Junction.” Dean said casually, while Castiel cursed his stupid mouth in his head.

 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “What is your point?”

 

“You tensed up when I called you ‘angel’, you came from Grand Junction, you always travel, and your name is biblical. I’d say you have a pretty damn good chance of being the murder everyone’s looking for.”

 

A stream of curse words echoed in Castiel’s head as his hand slowly reached for the knife in his pocket. “Are you accusing me of being a murder?” he asked as he slid the knife the rest of the way out, gripping it tightly.

 

Dean smirked. “Hardly. I’m just saying if you were, I like how you wield a knife.”

 

The answer surprised him enough that when Dean’s hand darted out and ripped the knife from his hands and the other wrapped around his waist pulling him tight using his own gun to push into his back none too gently, he didn’t even react.

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes up at the man towering over him. His height was probably around 6’1, maybe 6’2, he was heavier and probably stronger than he was, but Castiel knew that strength didn’t always mean they will win.

 

“Who are you?” Castiel hissed. His mind was working rapidly trying to find a way out of his situation.

 

Dean shrugged, grinning sinfully. "I'm a Hunter, who just caught his prey."

 

Realization came over Castiel as he stared at the man in front of him. So this is what he looked like. The moonlight lit up his peridot green eyes as he looked down at Castiel, some light freckles visible as they dotted his tan face. His short, light brown hair had blonde highlights that Castiel could barely make out due to the lighting. He was beautiful.

 

Castiel scowled, his mind finally coming up with a plan that may or may not work. "I am not prey for you to feed on, Hunter."

 

Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's soft ones, feeling the body against him tense before melting into the kiss. As soon as the hand with his gun dropped to his side, Castiel moved quickly, slamming his knee between the Hunter’s legs and snatching his gun from Dean’s hand before pointing it at Dean's head.

 

"Drop the knife."

 

Dean complied, watching Castiel closely with narrowed eyes. Castiel used his foot to drag his knife to him, squatting down he picked it up along with his bag, and then he backed up to his car.

 

Castiel unlocked the car and threw his bag and knife into the passenger seat, keeping the gun trained on Dean. Castiel smirked.

 

"It was nice meeting you Dean, but I'm going to have to take my leave now." Castiel threw his key card at Dean, who caught it easily. "If you would be so kind to return that for me, considering I won't be staying here tonight, I would surely appreciate it."

 

Castiel slid into his car, keeping the gun trained on Dean through the window as he started his car. He pondered shooting Dean's car, but decided against it. He quickly set the gun down and peeled out of the parking lot, taking a mental note to replace his driving plates tomorrow.

 

~~~

 

Dean stared after the car in surprise, wanting nothing more than to jump into his baby and follow his equal into the night. A woman jogged up beside him.

 

"Damnit. Did you scare him off?"

 

Dean raised an eyebrow then shrugged, slapping the key card into her hand.

 

"He left this, told me to give it to you."

 

She sighed heavily, glaring at the card. Dean shrugged again and walked back to his room. He lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, replaying their meeting over and over in his head. Before he drifted off into sleep, he made a decision to find The Fallen Angel again, even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	2. Blood and Tracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well it says here that Castiel went in more than several times since he was two years old to the hospital for broken bones, random cuts, severe bruises. All incidents were deemed accidents. The boy’s father died from several stab wounds and severe blood loss. It says that there were symbols carved into the body, but no one knew what they meant. The night the father's body was discovered was the last night anyone saw the boy. Shit this kid had it bad, like our kind of bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will note in this chapter Castiel recites a lot of things from the Bible, and I want to warn all of you now I don't own a Bible and looked on several websites to confirm to the best of my ability that the ritual is right for the blessing of water. If you see something that really annoyed you about the way the blessing of the water happened, or if I wrote something wrong please let me know. I'd love to fix it and make it correct. One more thing... WARNING Castiel flogs himself in this, if you can't handle reading that, but still want to read this fic let me know in the comments below and I'll give you all the important stuff you missed in his part which happens right at the beginning. Other than that, that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy! This chapter has been beta'd by my wonderful friend Halasige.

Castiel drove till he hit a small town in Casper, Wyoming, checking into the Super 8 hotel. As soon as he walked through the door, he locked it behind him, and pushed the sofa in front of the door just for precaution. Castiel stripped down to his boxers and socks and ripped all of the bedding off on the bed, and then replaced them with his own sheets. Castiel hardly ever used the pillows they offered, and he never bothered to buy his own so he normally slept on his arms or the mattress.

 

Castiel sighed into the sheets, taking in the smell of clean cotton. Dean, the ‘Hunter’.The killer who stalked his prey for a week making them paranoid, ruining their lives by hacking into all of the victims friends and families accounts, masquerading as the all the people they hold dear. He would taunt the victim with their loved ones, making the victim hate everyone they love, only to have them deny all of it. He would isolate his victims, making them truly alone and vulnerable. Just before they lose their minds he would swoop in, kidnap them, mutilate them as if an animal had gotten to them, and then leave their body out somewhere, someone was surely to find it.

 

Castiel would be lying if he had said he’d never broken into police records to look at the images and notes. Dean was brutal about his killing, but it wasn’t like Castiel was one to talk, although he had a bit more finesse than Dean did. Castiel grumbled to himself. How could he have been so stupid? Dean had figured out who he was all under ten minutes.

 

Castiel rolled onto his back, glaring at the ceiling. Dean would try and find him he was called the ‘Hunter’ for a reason. Stalking his victims was half the fun for him. Castiel had a feeling Dean wouldn’t want to kill him, but what exactly would Dean want with him?

 

Castiel stood up begrudgingly, truding to the bathroom and grabbing his bag on the way. He set about cleaning the shower thoroughly before reading Psalm 119: 25-29 out loud to himself from the Bible that had been the drawer by his dresser.

 

“ _I am laid low in the dust; preserve my life according to your word. I recounted my ways and you answered me: teach me your decrees. Let me understand the teaching of your precepts; then I will meditate on your wonders. My soul is weary with sorrow; strengthen me according to your word. Keep me from deceitful ways; be gracious to me through your law._ ”

 

Castiel bowed his head, crossing himself, and then laid several black towels on the ground. Castiel pulled out his cross, setting it on the floor in front of him before gripping the rope next to him into his hand tightly. At the end of the rope was a giant knot with barbed wire sticking out. It was deadly looking, and rightfully so,it held all the pain he felt, and the pain his victims felt. Although Castiel wouldn’t die, he felt a bit of their pain after every kill he performed.

 

Castiel nodded once at the cross then lashed himself 20 times. He made no noise as tears streamed down his face just like the blood on his back did. After the last lash he stood on shaky legs, and drew a hot bath.

 

He wasn’t supposed to use tap water, but it would have to do. He filled up the water to scathing temperatures, then pulled out his salt and his rosary, speaking softly, “ _The Blessing of the Father Almighty be upon this Creature of Salt, and let all malignity and hindrance be cast forth hence from, and let all good enter herein, for without Thee man cannot live, wherefore I bless thee and invoke thee, that thou mayest aid me._ ”

 

A shiver ran down his spine as he finished whispering the Key of Solomon the King Book ll Chapter 5. He then spoke aloud Psalm 103.

 

“ _Bless the Lord, O my soul: and all that is within me, bless his holy name. Bless the Lord, O my soul, and forget not all his benefits: Who forgiveth all thine iniquities; who healeth all thy diseases; Who redeemeth thy life from destruction; who crowneth thee with lovingkindness and tender mercies; Who satisfieth thy mouth with good things; so that thy youth is renewed like the eagle’s. For he knoweth our frame; he remembereth that we are dust. As for man, his days are as grass: as a flower of the field, so he flourisheth. For the wind passeth over it, and it is gone; and the place thereof shall know it no more. But the mercy of the Lord is from everlasting to everlasting upon them that fear him, and his righteousness unto children’s children; To such as keep his covenant, and to those that remember his commandments to do them. The Lord hath prepared his throne in the heavens; and his kingdom ruleth over all. Bless the Lord, ye his angels, that excel in strength, that do his commandments, hearkening unto the voice of his word. Bless ye the Lord, all ye his hosts; ye ministers of his, that do his pleasure. Bless the Lord, all his works in all places of his dominion: bless the Lord, O my soul._ ”

 

A light warmth filled the room, but it never really touched Castiel. Castiel knew he was dark with sin and he knew he had lost the right to feel the warmth of the Lord a long time ago. Castiel picked up the salt and sprinkled it through the water while he spoke again from the Key of Solomon the King, Book ll Chapter 5.

 

_“I exorcise thee, O Creature of Water, by Him Who hath created thee and gathered thee together into one place so that the dry land appeared, that thou uncover all the deceits of the Enemy, and that thou cast out from thee all the impurities and uncleanness of the Spirits of the World of Phantasm, so they may harm me not, through the virtue of God Almighty Who liveth and reigneth unto the Ages of the Ages. Amen._ ”

 

As soon as he finished distributing most of the salt, keeping some for the end, he moved to the next prayer that needed to be spoken.

 

“ _Almighty everlasting God, we humbly appeal to your mercy and goodness to graciously bless this creature, salt, which you have given for mankind’s use. May all who use it find in it a remedy for body and mind. And may everything that it touches or sprinkles be freed from uncleanness and any influence of the evil spirit; through Christ our Lord. Amen._ ”

 

Castiel almost sighed as he felt his throat becoming dry.

 

“ _God’s creature, water I cast out the demon from you in the name of God the Father almighty, in the name of Jesus Christ, His Son, our Lord, and in the power of the Holy Spirit. May you be a purified water, empowered to drive afar all power of the enemy, in fact, to root out and banish the enemy himself, along with his fallen angels. We ask this through the power of our Lord Jesus Christ, who is coming to judge both the living and the dead and the world by fire._ ”

 

He spilled the rest of the salt from his hand.

 

“ _May this salt and water be mixed together; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit._ ”

 

“ _God, source of irresistible might and king of an invincible realm, the ever-glorious conqueror; who restrain the force of the adversary, silencing the uproar of his rage, and valiantly subduing his wickedness; in awe and humility we beg you, Lord, to regard with favor this creature thing of salt and water, to let the light of your kindness shine upon it, and to hallow it with the dew of your mercy; so that wherever it is sprinkled and your holy name is invoked, every assault of the unclean spirit may be baffled, and all dread of the serpent’s venom be cast out. To us who entreat your mercy grant that the Holy Spirit may be with us wherever we may be; through Christ our Lord. Amen._ ”

 

Castiel finished the ritual and lowered himself into the steaming hot water, hissing as it seeped into his wounds. Castiel watched as his blood turned the water red. He watched it swirl and spread like a virus does in a body.

 

Castiel leaned back, dozing as the Holy Water cleansed his wounds and body, and possibly if there was anything left to cleanse, his soul. When the bloodied water turned cold, Castiel stood, glancing at the torn flesh of his back in the mirror to see the bleeding had indeed stopped. He emptied the tub and cleaned it quickly, eager to go to bed. Once everything was cleaned, his bloody black towels hanging out to dry and he had put ointment and dressed his wounds as best as he could he laid down for the night. Castiel quickly drifted off to sleep, memories of his past and his Priest Father flashing behind his eyes, all of them nightmares he could never escape.

 

~~~

 

Dean was dressed in his FBI suit as he walked into the Super 8 hotel in Casper, Wyoming smiling bright at the man behind the desk. As soon as Dean had woken up he had hacked into the cameras along the highway searching for where possibly his Fallen Angel had gone. It hadn’t taken him long to find he had stopped in Casper and he left, quickly heading for the little town.

 

The man was thin, and his brown eyes widened slightly as he looked at Dean, using a tan hand to push back his unruly brown hair, his plump lips pursing. Dean smirked, knowing that the boy would be a screamer.

 

“Hello, I’m Agent Smith, I was wondering if you have seen a guy pass through here. About... yay big,” He held up a hand to demonstrate.“dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, kind of pale.”

 

The man’s eyes went big as he adjusted his name tag, which read, ‘Larry’, drawing Dean’s eyes to it. Larry looked around nervously. “I could never forget the guy, he was too handsome to be overlooked.”

 

Dean smirked in agreement, taking note that ‘Larry’ was apparently gay.

 

“Did he by chance pay with a credit card?”

 

Larry shook his head. “Insisted on paying with cash. He looked really tired, like he had been driving all night. He did ask though if there was a Bible in the room. I asked him if he was religious, the question seemed to bother him, but he told me no, but his father had been.”

 

Dean nodded, sucking up all of the information. “What name did he give you?”

 

“John Abel.”

 

Dean snorted at the very biblical name. “Anything else you can remember, Larry?”

 

Larry nodded. “When he left, which was about three hours ago, he had brought in a laundry bag, and when he left the room they were filled with black towels. I figured he might be a germaphobe or something.”

 

Dean shrugged, not really sure if he could answer that himself.

 

“One more thing, Larry, do you think I could take a look at your footage?”

 

Larry looked around again. “Ehhh… I’m not supposed to do that unless you have a court order, but I’m all for the law so I’ll take you on back.”

 

Dean smiled his thanks and reviewed the footage with Larry, watching behind his shoulder. Dean paused on Castiel’s face and printed it out to use as an identifier. Dean shook Larry’s hand, thanking him more than once, then left the Super 8 behind. He then visited the closest laundromat, showing the old man Castiel’s picture.

 

“Yeah, I’ve seen him. What’s it to you?”

 

Dean smiled, lowering the picture. “I’m with the FBI, and I’m looking for him. Could you tell me what he did while he was here?”

 

The old man eyed him suspiciously. “Let me see your badge.”

 

Dean pulled his fake badge from his pocket, letting the old man inspect it before he handed it back, nodding to himself.

 

“He brought in a bunch of black towels and some clothes, maybe some bedsheets--I wasn’t really paying attention, but I remember the towels looked off. Kind of like something was crusted all over them, but it was hard to say what it was.”

 

Dean nodded. “Anything else?”

 

The man nodded. “He was reciting the Bible to himself without one, like he had the entire book burned into his memory. I feel bad for the sucker if he had been forced to remember all of that.”

 

Dean nodded, smiling. “Is that everything?”

 

The man shook his head, looking down at his hands. “His shirt was real thin and white. I could see slash marks and scars on his back. Some of them were leaking blood. I didn’t want to mention it, he already seemed to be having bad enough day.”

 

Dean’s eyes opened wide in surprise. Did his Fallen Angel flog himself? Dean smiled again. “Thank you for your time.”

 

The man nodded. “I hope when you find him, you get that boy some help. He needs it.”

 

Dean smiled, the man reminding him of Bobby. “I will. Thanks again for your time.”

 

“Wait, one more thing. When I asked him where he was going it was like pulling teeth and nails to get an answer out of the kid, but he did say he was heading to his hometown to visit some family. You might want to check there. … That’s everything.”

 

Dean felt a small smile on his lips again. “That helps a lot, thank you.”

 

The man grunted and turned away, and Dean walked out his car, resting against the hood deep in thought. Castiel obviously had some heavy biblical influence in his life which would explain why his victims were always done up in very religious fashions. Dean sighed, looking out over the town. Dean knew fucked up backstories when he saw them, and Castiel’s was definitely one of them. Most people weren’t born killers, something always pushed them over the edge. Something that was just took too far for one person to handle, so they finally snap and find an outlet in killing. Only some are truly cut out for the job, and those are the ones who never get caught. People like Dean and Castiel.

 

Dean pulled out his phone hitting his first speed dial and listened to the other end of the line. “This is Sam Winchester, speaking.”

 

“Hey Sammy, how’s the life of a lawyer?”

 

Dead silence met him on the other line before his brother roared, “SIX MONTHS DEAN! It’s been six months without a fucking word, and you call _now?_ ”

 

Dean held the phone from his ear, wincing before slowly bringing it back. “I was a little caught up in things.”

 

Sam sighed heavily. Sam knew his brother was the feared ‘Hunter’, and he knew that there was some sick irony in the fact that they both went through their father’s abuse, and Sam ended up joining the law, and Dean ended up killing people. Secretly Dean wondered if Sam would ever turn him in, but Sam always reassured him that he would never betray him like that.

 

“I know. I saw. The cops still haven’t found anything on you.”

 

Dean smiled crookedly. “They never do, Sammy, but I need to call in a favor. Can you find everything and anything on anyone named Castiel? It’s extremely important.”

 

Sam snorted. “I’m a lawyer, not a researcher… Yeah, fine, everything is important with you. Give me a second.”

 

Dean climbed into his car and waited for his brother. “Okay, so there are only two people named Castiel alive today, well, one’s missing so I don’t know if you can really say he's alive.”

 

Dean perked up at that. “Tell me about the missing one.”

 

“Okay, so apparently his father was a priest in a church and he was married. They were like the picture perfect family. The mother died when the boy was ten, and the cause of death was from asphyxiation, but they never arrested anyone for the murder. It was deemed a suicide.”

 

Dean highly doubted that. “Go on.”

 

“Well, it says here that Castiel went in several times, since he was two years old, to the hospital for broken bones, random cuts, and severe bruises. All incidents were deemed accidents. The boy’s father died from several stab wounds and severe blood loss when he was eighteen. It says here that there were symbols carved into the body, but no one knew what they meant. The night the father's body was discovered was the last night anyone saw the boy. Shit this kid had it bad, like, our kind of bad."

 

Dean nodded to himself. “Sounds like the guy I’m looking for.”

 

Sam inhaled sharply. “What? Why?”

 

“He’s the Fallen Angel. I ran into him the other night. I’m following him.”

 

Sam cursed. “You idiot! Why on earth would you do that, he’s a serial killer!”

 

Dean snorted, his voice lowering. “So am I, Sammy. Don’t worry, I will be fine. Do you know what state this happened in?”

 

“Ogden, Utah. Why?”

 

Dean groaned internally, Utah was the Mormon capital, and everybody knew it.

 

“I have a gut feeling that he might be headed that way. It’s a start. Thanks, Sammy. I owe you one, and let me know if you find anything else out.”

 

Sam snorted. “You owe me so much you couldn't even count it anymore, Dean.”

 

Dean grinned. “Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

Sam hung up, as their name calling was the best ‘I love you’ they would ever say to one another. Dean pulled out a map, planning the best route to get to Ogden, and started his baby up, hoping like hell Castiel would actually be there and he wasn’t being bullshitted by some old man.


	3. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Castiel didn’t remember was arriving at his old home, unlocking the door, and walking down to the basement. Castiel stared at the door in shock slowly resting his hand on the door knob before turning it. Castiel was surprised to find everything in it’s exact place as if his father had come down here and put everything in it’s exact place after the police had left it nine years ago. Castiel scanned the room glancing over all of his fathers flogs, and punishment canes in their exact order on the rack as he would have left them. His knife showcase in order down to the exact angle he would have left them in. His fathers basin of Holy Water full instead of empty as he thought it should have been. The altar still gleamed with the golden Jesus strung up to the cross not a cobweb in site. The small offering table still sat low his father’s beads, Bible, and journal all resided on it with a small note that should not be there sitting on top of the Bible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it's been awhile, but my Sabriel fic has been coming to a close and school has been really hectic so I apologize a thousand times. As far as WARNING'S go for this chapter you find out more of what has happened to Castiel as child. Castiel get's raped by his father so if that's a trigger um don't read. It's briefly mentioned, but still. Well I hope you enjoy, and I hope you let me know what you thought in the comment's below. This chapter has been beta'd by HalaSige.

Castiel stared at his sister’s house from across the street, watching as her little red headed girl ran around the front yard, chasing after their new puppy. Castiel longed to meet his niece, but him and Anael both knew she wouldn’t be able to keep him a secret until she was much older. Castiel sighed and rested his head back against his seat. He shouldn’t have told the old man where he was going, but he was being so nice. He paid for Castiel’s wash and gave him money for food, telling him to just, “ _Shut up and take it._ ”

 

Castiel rubbed a hand up and down his face. He’s never been this sloppy. Worst of all, if Dean picks up on where he went, he could be putting his sister and her daughter in danger. Castiel glanced over when he heard Anael’s voice calling her daughter in from the front door. Her red hair gleamed in the sunlight as she scanned the street as he assumed she did every time she walked out of a building. He taught her well.

 

When her eye’s landed on his car, she paused, meeting his gaze. She didn’t give anything away as she turned back into the house, she did exactly as he told her she should do if she ever spotted him.

 

_“Wait for me to come to you, never come to me.”_

 

 _“But Castiel_ _,_ _I don’t understand, why do you have to go at all? They won’t catch you, you know they won’t.”_

 

 _Castiel shut his eyes tight_ _,_ _fighting back tears_ _._ _“They will blame it on me. Even if they can’t prove it_ _,_ _I know they will. If I disappear_ _,_ _they are just as likely to think I did it as they would think that a murderer took off with me. I broke the back door lock just to be sure they have some doubt in their minds that it wasn’t me.”_

 

_Castiel wiped the tears from not so little Anael’s eyes, pushing the hair out of her face and smiling. “Now, what do you do when you see me?”_

 

 _Anael gulped_ _._ _“I don’t react and continue doing what I was doing.”_

 

_“Good girl.”_

 

Castiel snapped out of the memory and drove off to his parent’s old ranch. His car needed to be cleaned and taken care of properly, and his father’s old barn had everything he needed. The property was given to Anael when the cops couldn’t find Castiel. Castiel knew that they couldn’t pin the murder on him, he had been so careful, but he knew they might try. He had practically bleached the entire room to get rid of any evidence he had ever been down in his father’s torcher room.

 

Castiel hadn’t been down there since the night of his father’s murder, and he could remember every, last, detail. Castiel’s father had realized quickly that when Castiel learned, read, or saw anything, he would always remember it. His father had been so proud when Castiel only had to read a Psalm once and every word was seared into his brain. His father used Castiel’s perfect memory to his advantage knowing full well that every ‘lesson’, and every beating would be seared into his little brain. Castiel gripped the wheel tightly remembering the hour upon hours on his knees with rice biting into his skin before an altar, hating the God his father forced him to worship. Castiel remember every lash he’d ever gotten for crying because his knees were locking up, and the circulation was being cut off.

 

Castiel remembered the fasting for days on end, being so skinny and close to starvation that his mother had to step in to make sure he wouldn’t die. Castiel remembers her tearing down the stairs after she couldn’t take the screams anymore as Castiel had Enochian symbols carved into his thighs and stomach so he would never forget them even if he could. He remembers his father slapping her so hard she turned a full 360 before crashing to the ground. Castiel remembers crawling to her, fighting against his chains, his legs useless with pain as he tried to reach her before his father killed her. He remembers her sobbing, her screams, and the choking noises she made as the life slowly drained out of her from his fathers hands. Castiel remembers as soon as his mother stopped moving his father picked up his knife and smiled cruelly down at Castiel before resuming his carving.

 

Castiel could still feel the blood dripping down his legs, the complete agony as his father raped him repeatedly right after his mother died, having no one else there to stick his dick into after he carved into someone. There was Anael when she finally came into their lives. Her mother, Castiel’s aunt, had died, leaving little Anael to be cared for by his father. Castiel remembers his father introducing the two of them, telling them from now on they were brother and sister, and that’s how it was. It didn’t take long for his father to start trying to do what he did to Castiel to Anael also, so Castiel made sure his father’s attention stayed on him even if it meant having his father screw him with his own blood after he’d carved into his body.

 

What Castiel didn’t remember was arriving at his old home, unlocking the door, and walking down to the basement. Castiel stared at the door in shock, slowly resting his hand on the door knob before turning it. Castiel was surprised to find everything as if his father had come down here and put everything in it’s exact place after the police had left it nine years ago. Castiel scanned the room, glancing over all of his fathers flogs and punishment canes in their exact order on the rack as he would have left them. His knife showcase in order, down to the exact angle he would have left them in. His father’s basin of Holy Water full, instead of empty as he thought it should have been. The altar still gleamed with the golden Jesus strung up to the cross, not a cobweb in sight. The small offering table still sat low, and his father’s beads, Bible, and journal all resided on it with a small note that should not be there on top of the Bible.

 

Castiel picked up the note and unfolded the paper, Anael’s neat handwriting laid out before him.

 

_Castiel,_

_I don’t know why I come down here, I know you don’t. If you’re reading this I will say I’m shocked. If I had endured half of what you endured I doubt I would come down here either. Maybe I come down here because I still feel like if this place isn’t maintained to what he expects, he will come back and surly carve into you again._

_Silly I know, but it’s still how I feel. Is it odd I find it comforting to come here sometimes? That may sound crazy I know, but I find peace here. I think about you while I’m down here, and all of the things he did to you. I think about how different we came out of his horror story. I think I came out with stockholm syndrome to be honest, because I know I would pr_ _obabl_ _y still defend him. I can picture the look on your face when you read that last part. The sadness and disgust as you read those words. I do blame him for what happened to you Castiel, and I blame him for my own taste for cutting into flesh._

 _You didn’t know, and I never told you, but when our father would put sound mufflers, a blindfold over your eyes, and one of my shirts over your head_ _,_ _I was the one behind the knife. He was clever_ _,_ _our father, made sure you could never figure out that it was me. He was teaching me to be his protege. He would tell me, “If I can’t have you as my toy, then surely I can have you as an apprentice. Go ahead and cut into your canvas, maybe one day I’ll let you fuck him_ _,_ _t_ _o_ _o.” I hated it at first because I knew it was you under there. I knew every scream that came from around your gag came from your broken soul, but one day I stopped seeing you as a person when I cut into you. I blame him for that_ _,_ _Castiel, you must understand_ _,_ _I do not look at him without blame. But he didn’t treat me as he treated you. He made you hate him, and he made me love him._

 _He was the father I never had. I’m sorry_ _,_ _Castiel_ _,_ _for all the things I did to you, and you had no idea I had done them. I suspect you won’t trust me anymore. I don’t blame you, but do me one last favor, if you can’t find it in yourself to forgive me. Don’t tell me you have read this. Just take the rosary and the Bible, and I will know. You could take his journal if you like, but with your memory you already know everything that happened to you like it happened yesterday. I love you brother, and remember, stay in the shadows._

_Love,_

_Anael_

 

Castiel stared at the note in disbelief before anger burned through his entire body, and before he knew it he was tearing everything down. The altar of Jesus crashed down to the ground first, the little table with his father’s most prized possessions thrown across the room. Castiel pushed the glass case with all of his father’s knives over, and tore the rack of punishment canes from the wall, screaming bloody murder as he did all of it.

 

When Castiel whipped around and faced the giant wall that was covered in a mirror, he froze, gazing back at his reflection. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, making the blue iris of his pop brightly. His gaze glared back at him, almost seeming to dare him to do something terrible. Castiel could imagine the papers now.

 

 _‘The murderer of Michael Novak is back in Ogden, Utah after nine years. Before we had called him the Symbol Killer, but we all know him as The Fallen Angel_ _,_ _now. Was Michael his first kill? What set the killer off in the first place? Will we ever know?’_

 

Castiel’s reflection changed, suddenly, sneering at him and crossing it’s arms.

 

“ _If only they knew it was your father who created the monster they all see._ ”

 

It wasn’t the first time Castiel had seen his reflection change without him moving. Castiel knew it was signs of schizophrenia, but he really didn’t care. It would just add to the list of things wrong with him.

 

Castiel picked up a chair that was sitting in front of the mirror and threw it, grinning at the sickening crack of the glass as it shattered. He turned away, snatching up his father’s fallen rosary, Bible, and journal on his way out. “It’s not like they would care,” he muttered to himself.

 

Castiel ignored the roar of laughter in his head.

 

“ _No_ _,_ _that they wouldn’t._ ”

 

When Castiel came out of the basement, he was surprised to find it completely dark outside. Castiel cursed at himself, knowing that he should have worked on his car instead of wasting his time down in that stupid fucking basement. Dean could be hot on his trail and he could only stay here so long without endangering his sister.

 

Castiel slid behind the wheel of his Mustang and drove off, impatient to see his sister one last time before he left again. He wouldn’t tell her he had been down there, but he wasn’t mad at her either. His hatred for his father only grew, knowing what his father had made his little sister do.

 

The itch to kill buzzed under his skin. _Soon_ , he thought, _soon_ _I’ll make my next kill_.

 

~~~

 

Just as the sun was disappearing, Dean had come up on Ogden, Utah, anticipation settling in deep within his stomach when his phone went off loudly. Dean glanced at the caller ID before answering quickly.

 

“What do you need, Sammy?”

 

“ _He has a cousin._ ”

 

Dean’s brow furrowed. “Who has a cousin?”

 

“ _Castiel. I started digging deeper and according to this, Castiel’s father took in his sister’s daughter after she died, but he never fully adopted her that’s why it didn’t come up in Castiel’s file originally._ ”

 

Dean cursed. “Is she even still fucking alive?”

 

“ _Yes_ _,_ _she’s alive_ _,_ _and get this, she still lives in Ogden with her daughter, and owns the ranch Castiel grew up on._ ”

 

Dean grinned. “Sammy, I’m going to need those addresses.”

 

~~~

 

Castiel walked around to Anael’s back door and knocked five times, waiting for her to come and open it. Almost instantly, the door was ripped open and his arms were filled with his little sister’s thin body.

 

“I’ve missed you so much, Castiel.”

 

Castiel smiled into her hair. “Perhaps we should carry on this reunion inside Anael.”

 

“It’s Anna, Castiel. Anna.” He didn’t miss her annoyed tone at being called by her original name. Castiel followed her inside and into her kitchen.

 

“How’s Aleah?”

 

Anael smiled. “She’s growing like a weed, I can hardly keep up.”

 

Castiel cleared his throat. “And her father?”

 

Anael pierced him with a stare. “Castiel, we are not fighting over this again, I don’t need Jacob, and Aleah doesn’t need a halfway father either.”

 

“He shouldn’t have just left you two on your own.”

 

Anael sighed heavily. “We’re better off without him, trust me.”

 

Castiel frowned, looking away, changing the subject. “I won’t be able to stay. I’m being hunted, and I don’t want him to find you.”

 

Anael’s eyes filled with alarm. “The police?”

 

Castiel snorted, “Hardly. Those imbeciles couldn’t catch a fly let alone me. No, unfortunately it’s someone much more dangerous.”

 

“Who?”

 

“I’ll give you a hint, I like to kill people too.”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened and whipped around, his gun trained on the man who had crept through the back door unnoticed. “ _Dean_ ,” Castiel hissed.

 

Dean grinned, his own gun trained on Castiel. “The one and only.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliff hanger huh? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments below!


	4. Let Two Go, Take One For Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They do feel so much worse than I do. Hell, at least you do some kind of penance for it, but me? I just sit back, drink beer, have sex, and uh, find my next kill. I thought maybe I would kill you, but you’re proving to be too, much, fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Long time no see. So this chapter is really short, sorry about that in advance, but! There is light on the other side of the tunnel. The next chapter should be really long and we get Dean's oh so curious back story. I don't have any real warning for this chapter besides Dean and Castiel kind of go at each other with fists and Dean threats Castiel's family nothing to huge. Anyways! I hope you enjoy and I'm so sorry it took me a month to write like 6 pages.

Dean watched in amusement as Castiel moved in front of his sister protectively. “How did you find me so quickly?” Castiel hissed.

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Hacked into traffic cams and followed you to Casper. Did some asking around, found out you were coming home. Called in a favor, found out where you used to live. Made the connection that you were returning here when I talked to the old man at the laundrymat. When I got to your old house you were already there, so I thought, what the hell?” Dean spread his arms wide, a shit eating grin on his face. “Might as well follow you in. Then I followed you here to your dear old cousin’s house.”

 

“How do you know she’s my cousin? She’s not on my file, I made sure of that,” Castiel asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

 

Dean grinned and pointed the gun back at Castiel. “Oh, I know a lot more than that, sweetheart. I know your daddy did really bad things to you down in that basement you toar to shit. I know he killed your mother by choking the life out of her, and I know you’re slightly off your rocker, seeing shit that’s not there. It’s funny really, you didn’t even see me in that basement with you, silently watching as you ripped it all down, screaming about the things he did. Have to say, Cas, it really got me going. Couldn’t tell if I was aroused, or just wanted to cry in pity for you.”

 

Surprise filled Castiel’s features before he narrowed his eyes. The wheels were obviously turning is his head asking questions like, how did he not notice him in the room? And how did he know about his mother, and what his father had done to him?

 

“Momma? What’s going on?” All heads whipped around to the little girl with fiery red hair standing behind Dean.

 

Dean could hear Anna’s muffled a sob in Castiel’s back as Dean squatted down in front of her, saying softly, “Did we wake you, darling?”

 

The little girl nodded, wiping her eyes sleepily. “My name’s Dean. What’s yours?”

 

“Aleah.” Dean smiled brightly putting his gun in the waistband of his jeans before picking her up.

 

Anna clutched the back of Castiel’s white t-shirt, whispering frantically. “Castiel, do something please. Please don’t let him hurt my little girl oh God, please.” Dean glanced over at them watching Castiel cock his head to the side watching with fascination as Dean turned back to the five-year-old smiling charmingly at her, gaining her trust so easily.

 

“That’s such a pretty name. Your uncle has a pretty name too. Have you met Castiel?” Dean pointed at Castiel, and Aleah turned her head towards Dean, almost hiding her face in his neck.

 

“Mommy has pictures of him around the house, but if he’s my uncle, why’s he pointing a gun at us?”

 

Dean smiled. “My aren’t you bright?” Dean glanced over at Castiel. “Cas, why don’t you put your gun away. You’re scaring little Miss Aleah.”

 

Castiel scowled, hastily putting his gun in the waistband of his jeans. “Dean, leave her...”

 

“See, no harm done, little girl,” Dean cut Castiel off bopping Aleah on the nose making her giggle before quickly drawing his knife from his jeans, holding it up to Aleah’s neck. Castiel took a step forward and Dean tsked, pressing the blade against Aleah’s skin, drawing blood.

 

Aleah cried out, sobbing as her mother beat against Castiel’s back, screaming for him to do something.

 

“Come now, Castiel. You should know better than that. You should know I’m not against hurting little girls.”

 

Dean watched in amusement the way Castiel’s eyes lit up in excitement watching the blood drip down his nieces neck. At the same time though Castiel’s mind must have been racing trying desperately to come up with a way for Dean to let his niece go.

 

“You know you’d get no pleasure from killing her, Dean. You didn’t stalk her, you didn’t follow your pattern, you’d gain nothing from that kill. Let her go.”

 

Dean grinned, kissing Aleah lightly on the head. “You’re right, I gain nothing except the pleasure of your cousin’s screams as she watches her only daughter die.”

 

Anna was sobbing against Castiel’s back. “Please, just let her go. I don’t know what it is you want from Castiel, but just let my little girl go.” Anna said.

 

Dean smiled cruelly kissing Anna’s daughter on the head again. “What makes you think I want anything? There’s nothing I want, no I’m much more primal than that. I live off of three things, hunger, lust, and blood lust. Nothing more, and nothing less.”

 

Castiel smirked and Anna sobbed against his back while the little girl in his arms sobbed quietly. Dean dropped her suddenly and she landed on the ground with a great cry. Anna rushed forward drapping her body over her little girls.

 

Castiel stepped forward, and Dean stepped back holding up his knife and his other hand. “No worries Castiel. I don’t like killing mothers often, nor do I particularly care for killing girls of five-years-old.”

 

“Will you leave them be? If I come with you, will you leave them be?”

 

Dean smirked holding that calculating blue eyed gaze. “I’ll leave your family alone, as long as you live mine alone.”

 

Castiel’s eyes flashed. “You have a family?”

 

Dean nodded walking back towards the back door twirling the knife in his hand. “A brother, and one you will be seeing much of. Him and his beautiful wife, and daughter.” Swiveling on his heel exposing his back to Castiel as a sign of trust. “Tell your cousin there, that maybe it was best she kept her daughter inside for a few day to let that scratch heal.”

 

Dean walked out to the Impala leaning against it as he waited for the Fallen Angel to come out after him. He came out quickly, his back straight, and his eyes piercing. Dean gave a cocky smile raking his eyes down Castiel’s body. “So angel, what do you want to do now?”

 

Castiel paused in front of Dean only a few inches from his face. “Why didn’t you kill my niece?”

 

Dean sneared. “Would you have liked me to?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “No, but why didn’t you?

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t kill anyone under 10-years-old if I can help it. It’s not much fun. There screams are too much like that of a new borns.”

 

Dean started to turn to open the door to the Impala, but Castiel gripped his arm tightly, shoving him against the Impala. “It’s more than that, tell me what it is.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Love how you’re manhandling me Cas, but lets leave the foreplay for latter when we're not surrounded by people looking out there widows to see what the commotion is hmm? You and I… well, we wouldn’t the cops being called on us now would we?”

 

Castiel sighed and pulled away from him, crossing his arms like a little kid. “Fine, then lets go somewhere to ‘talk’.”

 

Dean grinned. “Your place or a motel? Although your place has a little more privacy, don’t you think?”

 

Dean watched in amusement as Castiel grinded his teeth together. “We’ll go back to my fathers place. Do the whole, if you show me yours I’ll show you mine thing, and then I suppose we’ll figure out where we’re going from there.”

 

“Sounds great angel.” Dean climbed into the Impala following Castiel all the way back to his father's ranch. Dean watched Castiel climb out of his Mustang and walk into the house leaving the door wide open expecting Dean to be behind him following. Well, he certainly didn’t want to disappoint.

 

Dean knew Castiel was going to pull something when he walked through the door, but he didn’t expect a pan to the back of the head the moment he stepped through the threshold.

 

Dean stumbled forward cursing as he whipped around towards the other serial killer. “God dammit Cas!”

 

Dean grabbed the arm that was swinging the pan at him once again before slamming his foot into Castiel’s stomach. The only sound Castiel made as he fell back was a slight umpf and the clatter of the pan.

 

“Who’s your daddy Castiel?”

 

Castiel glared up at Dean before kicking Dean’s feet out from under him, launching himself up, and kicking Dean over and over in his ribs. “My father was Michael Novak!”

 

Dean chuckled which just seemed to make Castiel even more pissed off, kicking him harder and harder. “Aw baby I’m sorry for laughing. I didn’t mean to offend you, you just got my reference wrong.”

 

Castiel stopped abruptly cocking his head to the side, looking at Dean in confusion. “Are you trying to imply you wanted me to call you daddy?”

 

Dean chuckled again then groaned. “No not really, I don’t have daddy issues, but God damn Cas. Could you have beat my ribs any harder?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “You give out worse to those you kill.”

 

Dean nodded smiling wickedly before rolling back and flinging himself up. “You know what Cas, your right.” Dean spun slamming his fist against Castiel’s jaw enjoying the sickening crack before landing another one on the other side of his angel’s face.

 

“They do feel so much worse than I do. Hell, at least you do some kind of penance for it, but me? I just sit back, drink beer, have sex, and uh, find my next kill. I thought maybe I would kill you, but you’re proving to be too, much, fun.”

 

Castiel snarled throwing punches of his own which Dean deflected easily. “I don’t need you in my life!”

 

“I think you do, I think you need me, as much as I’m starting to need you.” Dean pulled Castiel into a headlock slowly choking the slightly smaller man out. “Come on Cas, show me what you got.”

 

“Go. To. Hell. Dean!” Castiel snarled slamming his elbow into Dean’s midsection, pulling his knife from his jeans, and held it tightly against Dean’s neck.

 

Dean chuckled breathlessly. “Do it. I dare you. Come on Cas, _do it_.”

 

“You are so infuriating!” Castiel screamed throwing the knife into the wall, his chest heaving.

 

Dean grinned. “Knew you wouldn’t do it, this is just too much fun.” Dean chuckled again watching Castiel spit blood out of his mouth before their eyes met. Dean’s not sure who moved first but suddenly they were kissing harshly, trying to devour the other through their kisses, their hands running all over the others body.

  
Castiel slammed Dean up against a wall sucking a mark into Dean’s neck before raising his head their eyes locking blue against green. “Now Dean, you’re going to show me what you’ve got."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger that implies sex happening. Well, tell me what you think? Loved it, hated it? Let me know in the comments below. I love to know what you guy's are thinking about it!


	5. What To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel stumbled over to the bathroom in his father’s bedroom looking in the mirror at the marks on his neck. There were dark purple blue hand prints already seared into his skin, and with time Castiel imagined they would look even worse. He sighed deeply. Looked like he was going to be wearing a scarf for the next three weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING! This chapter is so dark, and I don't mean like oh it's kind of dark and scary. No I mean this chapter is DARK! The kind of dark that has a six year old killing people kind of dark. My warnings for this chapter is asphyxiation, death, abuse, young (six year old young) killings (Dean kills a girl at the age of six, you can't handle that, please don't read!), blood play. You have been warned! Please don't ignore these warnings. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter, and I hope you like the glimpse into Dean's past!

Dean remembered laughing, he remembered cutting both of their clothing off with a knife. He remembered slamming Castiel down onto the floor, cutting into his already scarred flesh, slicking the blood up into his hand and shoving two fingers into his ass to give himself a little bit of prep even though it burned like hell and he knew it was going to hurt. He remembered Castiel’s needy moan when he slicked himself up with the smaller man’s blood. He remembered the blue of Castiel’s eyes being swallowed by black. He remembered the harsh kisses, and the squelching sound as he slammed himself down onto Castiel’s thick, long, length. He remembers the burn and sharp pain of it. He remembers their hitched, screwed to hell breathing, and the cuts that Castiel added to Dean’s body, using more blood to slick up the way as he pounded into Dean’s ass. He remembers cumming the hardest he ever had in his life.

 

What he didn’t remember was what happened right after that. He didn’t remember passing out, or Castiel picking him up easily, and tossing him onto his father’s old bed. He didn’t remember Castiel doctoring up the wounds he had made on Dean. He didn’t remember Castiel’s hand tracing over every single one of his tattoos on his arms, back, and chest. He didn’t remember Castiel mapping out every scar he had on his body. He sure as hell didn’t remember Castiel falling asleep on his chest like they had been long time lovers.

 

So when Dean woke up the next morning, he didn’t expect to find his angel in his arms and wrapped around his body. He didn’t expect the sort of warm feelings he got from seeing the other man in his arms. And he didn’t expect to be so fascinated with watching Castiel sleep, and the slight muscle movement under the skin of his back, moving the two _very_ detailed wings tattooed onto the angel’s back.

 

All done in black, grey, and white they were truly stunning. One was a fully extended wing traveling up his shoulder and the tip ending at the middle of his biceps. Every feather was perfectly in place, none looked torn or askew, it was perfect. The other wing, extended the exact same way, was torn to shreds. Feathers were missing, some torn, skin was showing and bleeding along the top of the wing dripping down onto the remaining feathers. The subtle red of the blood was the only color in the piece. Dean was transfixed by it. The longer Dean looked at it, the more he noticed the subtle flecks of blood on the untouched wing.

 

His eyes flashed down to Castiel’s face when his angel shifted slightly. Blue eyes were watching him closely, searching his face for something. Neither dared say anything, it was eerily quiet in the room, both of them holding their breaths. Dean knew there was no logical way that this, whatever it is they have, will work. They were serial killers for Christs sake. They’d pry kill each other by the end of the week, but Dean didn’t really mind. In fact, he knew he wouldn’t mind being killed by Castiel, his blue eyed angel.

  
Castiel seemed to have come to the same conclusion in his head, because he rolled out of Dean’s arms shaking his head. “This is never going to work,” Castiel spat out, pacing beside the bed back and forth, his beautiful mind working a thousand miles an hour. Dean smiled lazily, watching Castiel’s tense muscles move and bunch under Castiel’s skin.

 

“You’re right, this wont work,” he murmured.

 

“We’ll kill each other,” Castiel reasoned.

 

“We will,” Dean agreed.

 

“I should have driven farther that night,” Castiel stated as he slowly came to a stop, looking at the ground intensely.

 

Dean nodded, standing up and walked towards Castiel slowly. “Yes, you should have.”

 

Dean stopped in front of Castiel, the smaller man looking up to meet his gaze. “Where does that leave us, Dean?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Wherever we want it too. We know who we are, we both know that the odds are against us, that we can't function together, but I don't really care. I've been searching for you for years, you're something I didn't even know I needed. But now I've had a taste of you, and I don't ever plan on letting you go."

 

Castiel's eyes flashed with challenge. "You can't hold onto me forever."

 

Dean reached up wrapping one arm around Castiel's waist pulling the smaller man tightly against himself, his other hand wrapping around Castiel's neck squeezing tightly. Dean growled, "Watch me."

 

Castiel pulled a sharp breath before Dean’s mouth was on his, their teeth clashing, their mouth’s bruising, all the while Dean’s hand grew tighter and tighter around Castiel’s neck, no doubt bruising the skin as it cut off his air supply.

 

Castiel pulled away from Dean’s lips gasping for air, his face hot, and his head feeling as if it was going to implode if he didn’t get any air in his lungs. His hands gripped around Dean’s trying to pull them away. The look in Dean’s eyes was completely predatory sending a dark shiver down Castiel’s spine.

 

Castiel shuddered as his arms became weak, and his vision became blurry and turned to black. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and then suddenly, he was falling. Strong arms caught him as Castiel gasped for breath. Dean looked down at Castiel with slight concern. He’d been so close to killing Castiel, mere seconds away from doing it, but he couldn’t just kill his angel now, not when he hadn’t even killed someone with the man.

 

“You’re okay, up and at'em Cas.” Dean patted Castiel’s back as he wheezed.

 

Castiel glared up at Dean before suddenly slamming his knee into Dean’s torso. It knocked the breath out of Dean and he fell back on the floor. Dean looked up at Castiel a smile playing at his lips as he tried to regain his breath.

 

Dean coughed his breath slowly coming back to him. He kept his eyes closely trained on Castiel. “O-kay. I’ll admit, I deserved that.”

 

Castiel sneered. “Think so?”

 

Castiel stumbled over to the bathroom in his father’s bedroom looking in the mirror at the marks on his neck. There were dark purple blue hand prints already seared into his skin, and with time Castiel imagined they would look even worse. He sighed deeply. Looked like he was going to be wearing a scarf for the next three weeks.

 

Castiel turned to see Dean leaning against the door frame a sheepish look on his face. “I’m sorry, I got a little carried away.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, shoving his way passed Dean while muttering. “We’re going to fucking _kill_ each other.”

 

Dean chuckled just barely catching what Castiel said. “No denying that.” Dean stretched popping his back. “I’m starving, wanna go get something to eat?”

 

~~~

 

An hour later they were sitting at a dinner at the outskirts of town, because even though Castiel hadn't been there since he was 18, he still sure as hell didn’t want to be recognized. Dean didn’t complain, didn’t say so much as word about it. Castiel supposed that he wouldn’t, knowing what it was like being on the run all the time.

 

They sat in a back corner, far away from everyone and their prying ears. The waitress was blond, blue eyed, and seemed to have a major crush on Dean. Not that Dean dissuaded her in anyway away from her little, _infatuation_. Castiel watched silently as they flirted back and forth like it was some kind of dance.

 

When she turned towards Castiel finally to get his order, he just happened to be fixing his scarf. Castiel could tell be the look on her face she had seen a small glimpse of the the bruise on his neck. She gulped. “How did you get that?”

 

Castiel smiled sweetly, turning on his own charm. “I got mugged in an alley way. That’s actually how I met Dean. I almost died and he saved me. My knight in shining armor.”

 

Castiel flicked his eyes over to Dean knowing full well that he pry looked like he was smitten with the man. It had the desired effect, because the girl sighed softly. “Sounds romantic.”

 

Castiel turned his gaze back to the girl smiling sadly. “You would think that wouldn’t you? Anyways, I’ll have a cheeseburger with fries and a coke. Thanks.”

 

She stared dumbly at him for a second before nodding in confusion, jotting down his order. “I-I’ll have to right out for you.”

 

Dean watched her ass as she walked away before turning his attention onto Castiel. “Impressive, but you dropped it too quick at the end there. You gave her some whiplash.”

 

Castiel shrugged. “I find I don’t really care. She’s just some bimbo, in a town no one cares about, trying to get the number of a guy who is obviously too old for her. Why the hell would I care if I gave her whiplash? Besides, if you hadn’t choked me out this morning, that wouldn't have been needed in the first place.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Melodramatic much? It will be gone in a couple weeks, and then it will be like it never happened.”

 

Castiel huffed. This was going to be hell. “So, Dean, who are you?”

 

Dean took a sip of the water he had in front of him and frowned in distaste. “What do you mean?”

 

“You know quite a bit about me and my history, but I know almost nothing about yours.”

 

Dean looked down at his hands, playing with a silver ring on his finger. His forearms tensing and untensing, shifting the full sleeves of tattoos he had. “I got those drinks for you.”

 

Castiel refrained from looking up at the waitress in annoyance. He composed his features and glanced up at her. “Thank you.”

 

Dean nodded his thanks taking a drink from his soda. Dean waited for her to walk away before he said, “What exactly do you want to know?”

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “Tell me about your first kill.”

 

Dean sighed rubbing his hand up and down his face. “Yeah, yeah okay I guess I can do that. My father, he was a Marine in the U.S Army, got into some deep shit while he was over in Iraq. When he came back to my mother, I think he got better, as far as I know he got better. He lost my mom to murderer ironically enough. He snuck into our house when my father was out. He was in Sammy’s room, was going to kill him. The man stabbed my mom, my father heard the scream from outside and rushed in.

 

“I don’t know how the guy managed it, but he got away. My father couldn’t accept the fact that he let him go so he went after the guy.” Dean went quiet as the waitress came back around. He smiled at her, nodding, waiting for her to shut up and leave.

 

When she finally did, Dean picked up his story again. “My dad’s thinking was, if you're going to catch a killer, you need to become one. My dad, if I could get him drunk enough would talk about the war he was in and how he killed people. That’s where he picked it up the first time, but my moms death was what sent him truly over the edge.

 

“The first time I ever killed someone, I was six-years-old. My father took Sammy and I to a park. Sam was two-years-old…”

 

_John had taken Dean and Sam to a park so they all could get some air. Sam was two and he couldn't really do anything, and Dean didn't want to go play with the other kids, so he sat beside his father on the bench and played with hot wheels. "Dean, do you see that girl?"_

 

_Dean glanced over at where his father was pointing. "Yeah."_

 

_"What do you think of her?" Dean looked back at the girl. She may have been about 10, with blond hair and blue eyes._

 

_Dean shrugged and went back to playing with the hot wheel's he had stolen from the other 6 year old boy he had played with yesterday. "She's a girl."_

 

_John sighed and snarled out, "Look again and tell me what you see."_

 

_Dean frowned in confusion and looked back at the girl. "She has blond hair, blue eyes, pretty smile, red ribbon in her hair, and she's white."_

 

_John nodded a smile spreading across his face. "Good, but look beyond that, what do you think she likes."_

 

_Dean sighed and set down his toys and turned fully towards the girl not really understanding the point of this, but he had to obey his father or else he would cut into him later and he didn't want that to happen. "She's wearing a lot of pink, so I would guess she likes that color. She has a lot of friends, and they all seem to like her. She seems to like their attention, um, I don't know what else Dad."_

 

_John nodded before patting Dean on the back. "You'll get better at it son, you're doing great. Now, I want you to go make friends with her."_

 

_Dean stuck out his lower lip. "But Dad I don't want to. She's a girl, I'd rather hang out with you and Sammy." Dean bit his lip when John's eyes flashed with anger._

 

_"Dean, I'm not going to ask you again, and if I have to, you know what's going to happen." John reached into his pocket pulling out the large pocket knife he always kept on him._

 

_Dean shook his head and ran off onto the playground approaching the girl and all her friends slowly sticking his hands in his pocket and putting on the sad puppy dog look he uses on adults to get what he wants. The girl notices him first and smiles and walks towards him._

 

_"Hi! My names Emma. Do you not have anyone else to play with?"_

 

_Dean shakes his head and she laughs. "Can you talk? What's your name?"_

 

_"Dean." He doesn't use his last name like his father taught him. Bad things happen when he ever he tells people his last name._

 

_She smiles brightly. "It's nice to meet you Dean. This is Alexandria, but we all call her Alex. This is Rebecca, and this is Chelsea. We normally don't play with boy's, they have cuties, but you're so cute we're going to make an exception."_

 

_Dean gave her his best shy but grateful smile he could manage, and all four girls giggled. Emma grabbed his hand tightly dragging him into the jungle gym. Dean spent the entire day getting to know Emma and making sure she liked him. By the end of the day he was confident she thought of him as a friend._

 

_When a woman with the same blond hair as Emma called out for her around six o'clock she turned to Dean suddenly. "Will you be here tomorrow?"_

 

_Dean bit his lip but nodded, not wanting to see her get upset if he said otherwise. Emma smiled brightly. "Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow then!"_

 

_Dean watched her go, and trudged over to where his father had just returned, 2-year-old Sam almost asleep on his chest. "Did you make friends with her?"_

 

_Dean nodded, yawning loudly. "I told her I would be here tomorrow."_

 

_John nodded and ruffled his hair. "Good job son, I'm proud of you."_

 

_Dean beamed up at his father, and walked with him back to the Impala so glad that he could make his father proud._

 

_The next day John told him to wait till Emma's mother was gone, and then lead her over to the Impala. He was strictly instructed to act as if nothing was wrong, lead her behind it so no one could see, take the duct tape and put it on her mouth, then push her into the Impala. "She trusts you doesn't she?"_

 

_Dean nodded. "But why do I have to do this? I don't understand."_

 

_John ruffled his hair. "You'll find out soon enough kiddo. Now be a big boy for Daddy and make me proud."_

 

_So, Dean waited till Emma's mom walked back to her house before Dean made his move. "Hey, do you want to see something really cool?"_

 

_Emma perked up immediately. "What really cool thing?"_

 

_None of Emma's friends were there to stop her from following him over to his pretty black car. Dean motioned his head towards the Impala. "It's over here. Come on, I'll show you."_

 

_He took her hand in his, much as she had done yesterday, and led her over to the Impala. "Come on, it's on this side!"_

 

_When the reached the other side Dean pulled out the role of duct tape from the back seat. "Don't move," he whispered before suddenly slapping it on her mouth. When she screamed you could barely hear it over the sudden roar of the Impala's engine. It was timed perfectly, and as Dean shoved Emma into the back seat and slammed the door, nobody noticed the sudden disappearance of the little blond girl and the green eyed boy._

 

_~~~_

 

_Dean trusted his father, he believed in his father, and when his father said jump, he jumped. It didn’t sit right with Dean that they had this girl duct taped to a chair in their motel bathroom, but he didn’t dare say that to his father. When John handed Dean his knife and nodded towards the girl, Dean’s stomach clenched painfully._

 

_“Dad, please no. I don’t want to hurt her.”_

 

_John’s eyes darkened and he slapped Dean hard across his face sending the young boy to the floor. “Don’t question what I say, just do it. You’re my little perfect solider, so when I tell you to cut into that girl like I’ve shown you on other people, you better fucking do it!”_

 

_Tears streamed down Dean’s face as he picked himself up, his entire body shaking in fear and disgust as he walked towards Emma. “I-I’m sorry,”Dean stuttered out before he started pressing the knife into her skin. Her screams were barely audible through the duct tape around her mouth._

 

_Bile rose in Dean’s throat as tears and snot streamed down her face. He hated this, he hated his father, he hated himself. He wanted to stop, but he’d rather hurt her then be hurt himself. So Dean cut into her flesh sloppily because of how bad he was shaking, which only made it worse for her, but in the end became his trade mark. He could do really good handy work with a blade, and then some pretty bad handy work._

 

_The blood kept running, with every cut, and with every twist of the knife, it just kept **coming**.The girls muffled screams rang in his head and he shoved the knife into her heart, watching the life fade from her eyes just as his father told him to. Dean finally retched up all the bile he had been holding back after his father slapped him on the back and told him he did a good job, walking out of the bathroom._

 

_Dean threw up all the contents of his stomach and then some, panting as he continued to stare into the eyes of the dead girl. The girl he had just made like him yesterday. His body shook with sobs, and his skin crawled where her blood had splattered onto his skin. He wasn’t clean, he had just killed a girl. He couldn’t handle this. He was six-years-old, his only job was to listen to his father. His father had made him do this. It was him or the girl, he was only saving himself, and yet it still made him sick. He didn’t know how to handle any of this, how was he supposed to cope with just having killed someone?_

 

_His father walked in an hour later, finding Dean crying in his own mess of bile. He picked Dean up and washed him off gently in the tub, then tucked him into bed. He took care of the girls body, and when Dean woke up in the morning after a nightmare, checking the bathroom for the girl he killed the night before, there was no sign of her. It was an empty bathroom, no sight of any of the blood that had been there. All the remained was the strong smell of bleach. Dean could almost believe that it had never happened._

 

“So we packed up, hit the road, and the rest is history. I became this upstanding, thieving, murdering citizen you see here today.”

 

Castiel shook himself, trying to shake off the sympathy he felt for Dean. Serial killer’s don’t feel sympathy, they were unfeeling psychopaths, feelings only got in the way. “Guess we both have our tails of woe.”

 

Dean snorted tossing a couple of bills on the table. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. Come on, we need to ditch this town, and figure out the car situation.”

 

Castiel stood. “I’m not ditching my car Dean.”

 

Dean fixed him with a stare as they walked out of the dinner. “If we have two cars, we’ll get caught, plain and simple.”

 

Castiel crossed his arms. “Why don’t we get rid of your car then? Mine is way less noticeable than yours.”

 

Dean put his hands and the Impala murmuring. “He didn’t mean it Baby, I’m not getting rid of you.”

 

Castiel sighed heavily getting in the passenger seat of the car. “Fine, we’ll ditch my car at my father’s place.”

 

Dean grinned happily, throwing the car into gear and revving the engine. “Awesome.”

  
Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean, but when he looked out the window he started smiling shaking his head slightly. Maybe this would work, and maybe it wouldn’t. What Castiel did know though, was that at least now, he wasn’t so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments below!


	6. Virgin Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She nodded, jumping at the opportunity to maybe get out of this situation. “Anything you want, it’s yours, just let me go, please.” Bela pleaded, her fear spiking when she watched Cas apparently make a decision, his mannerism changing completely to someone with purpose, not the cold, detached monster that he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guy's, this chapter shows Cas in action. HE KILLS A PERSON IN THIS CHAPTER. I assume if you've all read the tags and after 5 chapter of this you've realized people will die in this and Dean and Cas are fucked up. My WARNINGS for this chapter are death, and flogging again. If there is anything else you think I should tag or put in my warnings for the chapter let me know. Other wise, enjoy.

He was stunning. Blue eyes brighter than the sky, skin a pale milky color that looked soft to the touch, hair that almost looked black in the low light of the bar and seemed to be in a constant state of disarray. He was beautiful.

 

Bela found herself not even caring if the man was rich or not. She just wanted him in her bed as soon as she possibly could get him there. She checked herself out in her pocket mirror, knowing she looked nothing less than perfect before she sauntered over to the man. Bela tapped his shoulder, smiling seductively. She watched the man blush a pretty pink as he looked up through his lashes at her with those gorgeous blue eyes. “H-hello.” the man stuttered out.

 

Bela chuckled, feeling daring and taped the man on his nose lightly. “Back at you. I couldn’t help but notice you are just absolutely adorable. What is your name handsome?”

 

The man smiled shyly glancing down. “J-jimmy. My name is Jimmy.”

 

“Jimmy,” Bela drawled out his name, testing out his name on her tongue. “Well Jimmy, you have the eyes of an angel, blue as the sky. Has anyone ever told you that?”

 

Jimmy’s blush deepened. “No. No one has ever quite said it like that.”

 

Bela grinned. “Well you do. Say, Jimmy, why don’t we get out of here?”

 

Jimmy bit his lip in surprise before it softened into a compliant look. “I’m staying at the motel a block down. We could go there, if you want?”

 

Bela chuckled. “Sounds like a wonderful idea, Jimmy.”

 

Jimmy smiled hesitantly, standing up and heading towards the door. Bela chuckled. “You are really just too cute.”

 

Bela put her arm through Jimmy’s as they walked toward the motel. “So, Jimmy, what do you do for a living?”

 

“I come from a family with big pockets; it allows me to travel as I please.” Jimmy glanced over at Bela smiling.

 

Bela grinned excitedly. “How deep are we talking?”

 

Jimmy blushed continuing sheepishly. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, you might try and mug me, but it’s up in the billions.”

 

Bela inhaled sharply not even catching Jimmy’s attempt to make a joke about her mugging him. “Jimmy, are you single?”

 

Jimmy nodded looking slightly confused. “Yes, otherwise I wouldn’t be with you right now.”

 

Bela chuckled as they reached Jimmy’s door. She leaned forward and whispered in Jimmy’s ear as he unlocked the door. “Oh baby, you’re so cute. I’m going to rock your world.”

 

Jimmy blushed. “I’m sure you will.”

 

When they were inside it was pitch black, Bela couldn’t see anything. “Jimmy, can you turn on some lights?”

 

“Sure thing sweetheart.” a different voice drawled out in response the lights suddenly flickering on. Bela closed her eyes at the sudden brightness, panic sinking into her stomach.

 

“Jimmy what the hell-” a hand clamped onto her mouth and nose with a rag on it. Bela struggled trying to scream as she kicked out, trying to break from the hold around her waist.

 

Bela soon couldn’t see anything, her vision fading into black, her body giving up as she finally stopped struggling.

 

~~~

 

Bela woke slowly noticing immediately that she was in somewhere cold, damp, and not somewhere she would normally be. She tried to remember where she had last been. She remembered a flash of blue eyes, dark hair, and a rag. Fear spread quickly through her, her breathing coming quick and ragged in panic. She tried moving, her wrist protesting in sharp pain, and her ankles ached dully from the tight metal cuffs chaining her down to the floor.

 

Bela cried out in desperation, thrashing violently as her eyes flashed open, looking around frantically. She screamed when her eyes focused on the two men standing before her, watching. The man from before, with the blue eyes, Jimmy, was watching her closely, his eyes dark, calculating, cold. Another man was standing next to him; intense green eyes watched her in subtle interest, his posture lax and easy going. He was charming without even trying.

 

Bela searched their faces, wondering how could people so beautiful, turn out so bad? “What is it you want? Money? I’ve got plenty. I can give you as much as you want.” Her voice cracked and shook in desperation.

 

Jimmy shook his head, stating coldly. “I don’t want your money.”

 

Green eyes sighed, glancing at Jimmy with his lips turned up in a small smile. “Speak for yourself Cas, the extra money could come in handy, you know that.” Cas? Was that Jimmy’s name or a nickname? Green eyes winked at Bela, if it was any other situation, Bela knew she probably would have smiled back lustfully.

 

She nodded, jumping at the opportunity to maybe get out of this situation. “Anything you want, it’s yours, just let me go, _please_.” Bela pleaded, her fear spiking when she watched Cas apparently make a decision, his mannerism changing completely to someone with purpose, not the cold, detached monster that he was.

 

“I think, despite your lack of purity, the Virgin Mary, will fit you nicely.” Cas, or Jimmy, Bela wasn’t sure, grinned at his own cleverness, walking over to a table and opening up a bag.

 

Dean walked forward while Jimmy rifled through the bag locating his tools. “Sorry about Castiel’s cold manner, he takes awhile to warm up to people.”

 

Bela shook her head, tears leaking down her face. “I just want to go home.”

 

Dean smiled softly, touching her face lightly. “Hey, come on now, there’s no need to cry. You’ll be home soon.”

 

Bela looked up at him, hope filling her up to the brim. “Really?”

 

Dean nodded, smiling genuinely. “Yeah! But I need you to do something for me first, and then I’ll see if I can get you out of here quickly.”

 

Bela nodded. “Anything, it's yours.”

 

Dean grinned. “Oh, I know it is. Now, I need your bank account information.”

 

~~~

 

Castiel twirled his custom silver blade in his gloved hands. He heard Dean approach him from behind before he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist pulling the smaller man against him. Castiel leaned into Dean’s burning warmth, letting his eyes close.

 

“I got her bank account numbers, promised her she would be going home soon.” Dean whispered into his ear.

 

Castiel smirked. “Of course, you didn’t mean home, home now did you? You meant somewhere a little more permanent.”

 

Dean chuckled kissing Castiel behind the ear. “You know me so well.”

 

Castiel heard the sharp intake of breath behind him. “You two are lovers?”

 

Dean chuckled turning back towards Bela. “That’s one word for this, but a lover is something a little too soft for what this really is. Sure, we have sex, and sometimes it can be tender. But when we’re slicing into each others flesh, drinking each others blood, taking pleasure in giving pain, the last thing you could call us is something as soft as lovers.”

 

Castiel hung himself onto Dean’s back smiling widely like a cat as he used his silver blade to cut a strip up Dean’s stomach ripping the taller man’s shirt as if to prove Dean’s point. Bela cried out in despair as Dean’s eyes rolled back in pleasure and moaned loudly.

 

Castiel chuckled at Bela’s reaction and then whispered into Dean’s ear. “Are you participating, or just watching?”

 

Dean opened his eyes; the pupils dilated eating up the beautiful green. “I told you that I wanted to watch your artwork happen before we did it together. I want to see my Fallen Angel in action.”

 

Bela sobbed loudly. “Oh God, I know who you are. You’re, you’re the two serial killers who have been murdering people throughout the United States. Oh God, please no.”

 

Castiel huffed, sliding off of Dean, grabbing a towel to wipe off his blade as  he stalked towards Bela. “You talk too much.” Castiel purred before carving the words purity in Enochian into her stomach with clean, quick, strokes.

 

Bela’s screams filled the air, her breathing coming out ragged and pained. Castiel held his blade under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “Not one more word, understand?”

 

Bela scoffed, which was something Castiel hadn’t ever had happen to him before when he was carving into someone. “What’s the point? You’re going to kill me anyways.”

 

Castiel grinned like a Cheshire cat, pointing the tip of his knife into Bela’s chin and slid it down her throat opening up the skin, fresh blood pouring down her throat as whimpers fell from her mouth. Castiel’s eyes tracked the blood running thickly down her throat as he purred, “You’re right, you will die, but I will make sure that it is as painful as possible. I won’t let you sleep through one second of it.”

 

Castiel never got over the absolute terror that filled his victims eyes when they realized just how screwed they really were. Bela closed her eyes as fresh sobs wracked her body. Castiel glanced over his shoulder at Dean who was smiling softly with an almost tender look on his face. Castiel gave him a small smile back before he turned back to his canvas.

 

He grabbed one of her hands, carving prayer into one, and God into the other, the Enochian symbols dripping with crimson blood. Castiel barely noticed Bela’s screams, his focus purely on getting every symbol exact. Under Bela’s right breast he carved birth, and under the other miracle. Castiel glanced upwards when Bela stilled, her eyes slipping closed. Castiel rolled his eyes, and slapped her hard. She jerked awake, her voice hoarse as she screamed again, her whole body spasming in fear.

 

“I told you, I wouldn’t just let you sleep through this.” Bela sobbed brokenly, the acidic pungent smell of urine filling the air. Castiel scrunched his nose in disgust.

 

“Please, please. I just… I just wanna go home…” her choked pleas, cracked and her voice shook.

 

“Dean, throw me a towel.” Castiel growled, a twisted smirk formed the way Bela flinched at the sound of his voice. The towel hit Castiel’s shoulder and he threw it onto the ground, mopping up the mess with his foot.

 

Castiel kicked the towel away, and turned back to the quivering girl. He walked around to her back side, flipping his tool before catching it and driving it into her back harshly. Her beautiful piercing screams rang through out the room as Castiel carved the v into her back.

 

She was gasping harshly as Castiel walked back around. He smiled softly at her before whispering in Enochian. “May God accept your soul into heaven.” Castiel drove his blade between Bela’s ribs and into her heart, his eyes never leaving hers as the life left them.

 

Castiel stepped away from her, his chest heaving in exertion. Castiel started when Dean wrapped his arms around him, his erection poking into his back. “That was pretty hot, Cas.”

 

Castiel leaned into Dean, a voice in his head whispering in agreement. Castiel bit his lip to stop himself from responding to the voice. “We need to clean up.” Castiel rasped out.

 

Dean nodded pulling away from the other man. Dean put on gloves and wiped the mop and the bucket down before he filled the bucket with soap, bleach, and water mopping the floors. Castiel took Bela down and laid her onto the floor, tying her hands together into a praying position before he began wiping her down with bleach just in case any sweat or possible fingerprints from earlier in the evening had gotten on her.

 

Castiel grabbed the chains down, wiping down the bar with bleach and throwing everything into the gym bag before wiping down the table. On their way out they wiped down the door and it’s handle, leaving the warehouse behind. Castiel would call the police tomorrow and tell them where to find Bela’s body, and they would dump her clothes in whatever town they stopped in tonight.

 

They were a few hours out when Dean grinned over at him. “So, what happens after we find a motel. Are you going to flog yourself?”

 

Castiel nodded tiredly, leaning his head against the window. “Yes, and then I’m going to sleep.”

 

Dean laughed loudly. “Is my Fallen Angel all tuckered out?”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes but nodded. Dean stayed silent after that, pulling up at a motel a few hours later and checking them in. Dean watched Castiel go through his ritual of stripping down the sheets, and replacing them with his own. He watched as Castiel flogged himself and cleansed himself. Castiel noticed that Dean never once lost his erection that he’d gotten back when Castiel began flogging himself.

 

Dean helped him doctor up his wounds and dragged Castiel to bed. Castiel truly was tired, and Dean clearly wanted sex, so Castiel let him top. They used lube this time, but they never really prepared all that much, both liked the burn of the stretch of it. The sex was rough and quick, both coming to completion quickly. Castiel cleaned both of them, refusing to go to bed dirty on his clean sheets.

  
When they finally went to bed, as per usual Dean pulled Castiel against his chest and they fell into their own nightmares finding a little bit of comfort in each other’s arms.  


	7. Who Do You Choose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Castiel awoke he was dirty with sweat and cum making his skin crawl and a sudden need to rub his skin raw traveled through him. Castiel expected to have to fight to get out of Dean’s embrace as he had to most mornings, but the bed was cold. Castiel frowned in confusion looking around the room and listening for the shower, but no sound came from the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I look forward to your comments to tell me what you think.

Castiel wasn't sure what to expect as they made their way to Dean's brother's home. When they pulled up to the quaint home Dean turned to him, and uneasy smile in the place where his normally cocky smirk was. "My brother knows you're with me, and he's really not happy. Just... I don't know, act like they're your family and you should be fine."

 

Castiel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's going to go fine Dean."

 

Dean sighed and nodded. He got out of the car and got Castiel's door, something he began insisting that he do. They walked up to the greenhouse with the white trimming with their shoulders brushing. Dean rang the doorbell twice and waited. Castiel could hear the shouts of a young girl, and the deeper voice that he assumed was Sam.

 

Dean had said Sam was tall, but Castiel hadn't imagined how much he would have to crane his neck to look at the man. Sam grinned widely at Dean pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you man."

 

Dean patted Sam's back affectionately. "It's good to see you too, Samantha."

 

Sam pulled back and looked at Dean with what Dean called a 'bitchface'. A little girl screamed behind Sam. "Uncle De, Uncle De, Uncle De!"

 

As Sam stepped back to let his daughter get to Dean his eyes locked onto Castiel, his eyes assessing the smaller man. Castiel smiled at Sam, his back ramrod straight returning Sam's gaze. "De, who is that?"

 

Castiel turned to look at the little blond haired girl who was looking at him with Sam's hazel eyes. He smiled in what he hopped was a warm smile. Dean grinned. "This is my angel sweetheart. Isn't he beautiful?"

 

The little girl nodded, watching Castiel carefully before she smiled brightly holding out her little hand. "My name is Mary."

 

Castiel took her hand and shook it. "Castiel."

 

Mary frowned as she struggled to pronounce his name. Castiel took pity on her. "Just call me Cas."

 

She brightened at that. "Nice to meet you Cas."

 

With that she promptly told Dean to put her down so she could go get her mommy. Sam was still staring daggers into Castiel's head. Dean hit Sam's shoulder. "Be nice. He isn't going to hurt anyone."

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. "How do you fucking know?"

 

If Castiel really truly experienced emotions he might be offended by that, instead he just stared back at Sam with an amused expression. "I killed someone three days ago. Call me safe."

 

Sam's eyes widened at Castiel's blunt statement and turned to look at his brother. "Is this guy serious?"

 

Dean just laughed. "I was there. He won't be getting an urge anytime soon, and if he does... well he'll just take it out on me."

 

Dean winked at Castiel, and he tried to hide the small smile forming at his lips from thinking of cutting into the pretty flesh of Dean Winchester. Sam shuddered. "Okay, gross. I never wanna hear that again."

 

Dean and Castiel shared an amused look as they stepped inside. As soon as Sam shut the door to the house Mary, and a very pretty blond woman came out of the kitchen. She was wiping her hands off on a towel as she smiled brightly at Dean. "Dean, I'm so glad you could come by."

 

She gave Dean a tight hug before she turned to Castiel. "You must be, Cas. Dean talks a lot about you. My name is Jessica, but you can call me Jess. Please, take a seat; can I get you anything to drink?"

 

Castiel was a little taken aback by how nice Jessica was compared to Sam. Castiel shot a look towards Dean who shrugged. "Water please. Thank you."

 

Jessica smiled brightly, her blue eyes sparkling. "Of course."

 

Castiel jolted when a something wrapped around his leg. Castiel glanced down to see Mary latched onto his leg smiling up at him. "Are you going to be my uncle to?"

 

Castiel froze, looking down at Mary in complete shock. "Um... Um..."

 

"That's right little girl.” Dean took Mary off of Castiel's leg and hoisted her up. "Castiel's very special to me, much like your mommy is to your daddy."

 

Mary cocked her head to the side. "Are you married?"

 

Dean shook his head. "No, but we are very close. Some people wouldn't approve of our relationship so we keep it a secret."

 

Mary nodded seriously. "I'll keep it a secret Uncle De, but can I call him Uncle Cas?"

 

Dean smiled and nodded his head just as Sam opened his mouth almost to protest. "Uncle Cas. I like the sound of that." Jessica said as she walked into the room giving Sam a hard look. "So, Cas, do you have any brother or sisters?"

 

Castiel nodded and smiled gratefully when Jessica handed him his water. "I do. She lives in Utah with her daughter Aleah."

 

Jessica smiled sitting down on the couch and motioning for Castiel to sit with her. They sat and watched Sam and Dean play with Mary. The look on Jessica's face was out right devotion. "Sam's a good man, Castiel. He may be really nasty to you, but it's just because he cares about Dean. It hits Sam really hard that Dean is one of the things he strives to put away. Dean doesn't have much emotion, I know. He's a psychopath much like Sam's assured me you are, but you both do still feel things don't you?"

 

They weren't born psychopaths, just morphed into them. Castiel did feel emotion, here and there, but not as strongly as everyone else. Castiel knew Dean was the same way. They talked about emotions once, brief as it was they both agreed that while they felt emotions it wasn't enough to really give a damn about killing people. "We do feel emotions. They're basic emotions nothing major, and they're so rare and far in between that most the time I hardly notice. I think I've felt more emotions with Dean then I have in the last several years. It's jarring to be honest, but I think that's what draws us together the most. It's the fact that we stir emotions in one another, both good and bad. Most the time they're bad, but there is enough good emotions to make it bearable."

 

Mary smiled softly. "I'm glad he has someone. Honestly I hoped he would find someone like himself, just so he wouldn't be so lonely. We plan to never tell Mary about Dean, but one day I have a feeling that we will have to tell her. God, how do you even tell your child that her sweet Uncle is actually a serial killer?"

 

Castiel shrugged. "I have no idea honestly."

 

Mary smiled and patted Castiel's hand. "Are you hungry?"

 

Castiel nodded, and Mary smiled brightly a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Let's see if we can talk Dean into cooking his famous burgers for us."

 

As it turns out, Dean could make some badass burgers which Castiel moaned happily around. Dean shot him a heated look at the sound. Castiel smirked back at him licking his lips and enjoying the way Dean’s eyes followed his tongue across his lips.

 

Sam groaned. “God just stop.”

 

Jessica laughed, smiling at Dean and Castiel endearingly. “Please Sam; we used to look at each other that way. What’s the difference?”

 

Sam gave another one of his bitch faces. “The difference is that we didn’t look like we wanted to cut into each other’s flesh for enjoyment.”

 

Everyone at the table except for Mary who seemed to be blissfully locked away in her own little world froze at the statement. Dean was staring daggers at his brother, his hands balled into fists. “Sam, I thought we promised not to talk about his in front of the family.”

 

Sam sneered. “That was before you went and found another serial killer and brought him to meet the family.” Sam hissed.

 

Dean stood slowly. “Drop it Sam.”

 

Sam gritted his teeth standing tall as he glared down at his older brother. “You’re putting this family in danger Dean. If things go badly for you two, and he wants to hit you where it hurts, where exactly did you think he was going to hit?”

 

Dean slammed his hand down out the table making everyone jump and Mary cry. “Sam.” Dean hissed, his eyes were narrowed, and his eyes looked black as they often looked when he was angry and cut into Castiel from the anger. Castiel imagined that was how he looked when he cut into bodies. Jessica rushed forward scooping Mary into her arms and rushed her inside.

 

Castiel stood then, resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I’ll go. Give you time to… sort things out.”

 

Sam in all honesty was holding himself well against Dean’s gaze, but the fear was still there. Castiel made his way through the house, waving goodbye to Jessica who was comforting her daughter on the couch. She smiled back at him apologetically before he slipped out the front door and began his walk to their motel.

 

Castiel wasn’t surprised by Sam’s reaction; he just wished it could have gone better. Castiel knew Sam meant way more to Dean than he ever could, and Castiel didn’t have a doubt in his mind that Dean would kill him if Sam truly wanted him dead.

 

Castiel sighed heavily shaking his head. He knew there was no way things would work with Dean, but he wanted it to last. He wanted to stay with Dean as long as he could. He wanted to soak up those bright green eyes filled with mischief. He wanted to stay and continue to feel Dean’s blade sink into his skin ever so expertly. He wanted to stay and always feel the way it felt to have his skin pressed against Dean’s when they fucked each other.

 

Castiel had to admit that Dean was a flame and he was the moth undoubtedly attracted to it only to get burned. Castiel hummed a nameless tune to himself thinking about how it wouldn’t be so bad to die by Dean’s hands. Someone who knew what they were doing, someone who would take their time to take Castiel apart. Castiel smirked as a thought came to him; it takes a monster to kill a monster, and monsters they were.

 

Castiel really didn’t notice the way the sky darkened and the street lights flickered to life. Castiel often forgot that there were other predators out there, and considering his profession he didn’t really fear them. So while Castiel was shocked that someone reached out of the darkness of an alleyway to pull him in, he wasn’t all that afraid.

 

Castiel gasped as the cool sharp metal of a knife pressed against his throat, enough pressure to be threatening, but not enough to draw blood. “What is a gorgeous guy like you doing out on a night like this?”

 

Castiel listened to the purr of the woman’s voice behind him. “I don’t have any money on me.”

 

She chuckled. “What makes you think I want your money? Maybe I just want your cock.”

 

Castiel glanced down at his groin and rolled his eyes. He’d never met a woman rapist before, and he wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to get him subdued enough to allow herself to fuck him. Did she think that a knife to his throat was going to make him compliant?

 

Castiel let out a sigh. “And how exactly do you expect to get it?”

 

She seemed surprised by the question, and her voice came out shaky as she asked. “Now that a reaction I’ve never gotten before. How the hell are you so calm about this? I have a knife to your throat.” As if to emphasize her point she pressed the blade a little bit hard to his skin but still not enough to draw blood.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

She let him go then, backing up away from him. Castiel turned slowly, letting the monster in his eyes show as he thought of all the way he could take her apart. For being a monster herself, she must not have been able to handle one looking at her as if she was going to become prey.  “You’re not fucking normal.” she hissed as she took off out of the alley and into the streets light.

 

Castiel stared after her in confusion. “And raping older men is normal?” He questioned. He never understood people who thought it was okay for them to be monsters but as soon as they met other monsters suddenly it wasn’t okay.

 

Castiel shrugged the encounter off and finished his walk to the motel in relative ease. When he approached the parking lot he was surprised to see the Impala already parked there. Castiel made his way into the room with cation not exactly sure what mood Dean would be in.

 

Castiel shut the door behind him slowly, taking in Dean’s posture and facial expression slowly. Dean looked like someone had kicked his puppy. Castiel shut the door slowly, watching the other man carefully. “Dean? Are you alright?”

 

Dean took a swing of the bottle of jack he had in his hand, running a hand roughly through his hair. “I didn’t think you would come back.”

 

Castiel frowned and sat down next to Dean looking at him with a pinched look. “A woman thought she was going to rape me on my way home. Why would you think that I wouldn’t come back?”

 

Dean eye’s flashed in anger. “Did you kill the bitch?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “No, she couldn’t handle seeing the eyes of a monster worse than her.”

 

Dean gripped the bottle tighter. “I think rapists are worse than murderers. They make people live with that trauma for the rest of their lives, at least we end it.”

 

Castiel hummed in agreement as they fell back into silence, Dean’s anger falling away and the somber mood settled back in. Castiel sighed. “You didn’t answer my question Dean. Why did you think I wouldn’t come back?”

 

Dean let out a heavy sigh like the world rested on his shoulders. “I knew you’d come to the conclusion at some point that I would chose Sam over you, and that I would kill you if he asked.”

 

Castiel nodded. “And did he, ask I mean?”

 

Dean sighed heavily, taking another swig. “Said it was too dangerous to risk a falling out, told me that it was the only option.”

 

Castiel looked at the ground in disappointment. So this was the night he would die. Not by some woman rapist in an alley but by the man he was most fond of. Castiel smiled grimly at Dean. “So, are you going to kill me?”

 

Castiel watched the spark in Dean’s eyes light then, a cocky grin falling on his lips. Dean grabbed Castiel tightly and dragged him up the bed trapping him with his body. “I came up with a game Castiel, and if you lose, I’ll kill you.”

 

Castiel grinned enthusiastically. “I love games.”

 

Dean grinded his hips down onto Castiel’s as he bit down hard on Castiel’s neck. Castiel hissed as Dean’s teeth sunk in and blood pooled into the taller man’s mouth. Castiel moaned and shuddered after the initial shock receded, arching into the bite. Dean pulled back and kissed him, pushing Castiel’s blood back through his slack mouth, drinking it in. Dean grinned, his lips and teeth bloody as he looked at Castiel with heated eyes. “Something to remind you of me.”

 

Castiel frowned at that. Why would he need something to remind him of Dean? “Dean?” his voice came out as a panted whisper.

 

Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel’s mouth, silencing the smaller man. “Shh, don’t speak. Just feel and be with me this night. I’ll tell you my little game later, angel.”

 

Castiel shuddered at the nickname and let himself get lost in Dean. Castiel was taken aback as Dean worshipped him that night, the gentlest he’s ever been with Castiel. He shuddered every time Dean called him ‘angel’ whispering it like a prayer against his skin. He flourished under Dean’s stokes, and careful caresses. He’s never felt so cherished in his life and if he wasn’t careful, and he let these feelings grow, he felt like he would become lost in them dangerously becoming too close to the feeling of love.

 

Dean opened him up slowly, coxing every moan and scream from him with practiced strokes to Castiel’s prostate. Castiel was a withering mess by the time Dean finally entered him with his cock. Even then Dean was slow, careful strokes in and out, sliding against that bundle of nerves inside him with every stroke. It was a sweet kind of torture, and Castiel loved it. His breaths came in heavy pants, his eyes never leaving the blown green eyes.

 

Castiel loved to watch the way Dean’s body moved above him, his muscles rippling with every careful thrust as if he was straining to hold himself back from just slamming in Castiel, and he probably was. Castiel groaned happily as Dean’s hand wrapped around his cock stroking just as slowly as his thrust were.

 

Castiel was lost, his body tense with the need for release, but all of it wasn’t enough. It was a beautiful, slow, euphoria spreading through his body putting him painfully on the edge of release but never quite there. It didn’t seem to matter though as he stared into those pupil blown eyes, an unnamed emotion shining brightly within their depths.

 

“Angel, when I tell you to cum, you will won’t you?” Dean whispered against the sensitive skin of Castiel’s neck sending shudders down his spine. Dean’s tone was so deep, his heavy pants echoing in his ear, and may he be damned but he wanted to give Dean anything and everything he wanted.

 

“Yes.” Castiel huffed out, crying out as Dean picked up the pace, his prostate being hit with every thrust.

 

Dean groaned in his throat, his hand still pumping up and down Castiel’s cock lazily. “Tell me you’d go to the ends of the earth for me, angel. Tell me that you’ll always want to be with me.”

 

Castiel felt his chest squeezed tightly. He couldn’t breath, his mouth opening and closing trying to get words out but everything inside of him was racing. The heat in the pool of his stomach was rising, his skin was flushed and tingling as beads of sweat trailed down his skin. Dean’s body covered his own like a blanket, shielding him from everything else in the world.

 

Castiel choked on air as he pushed out the words stuck in his throat. “Always Dean. I’m yours.”

 

Dean raised his head, his eyes filled with emotion that Castiel didn’t think he was capable of feeling. Then again, he didn’t think he was capable of all the emotions raging inside of him now. Dean cupped Castiel's face, their eyes locking as Dean rocked down into him, his lips parted.

 

“Cum for me, angel.” and just like everything tipped over the edge, Dean murmurs and thrusts caring him over it till he too fell over the edge. Dean’s weight collapsed on top of him, but Castiel didn’t care as he wrapped his arms around the other man, keeping his legs wrapped around him as well.

 

Dean didn’t pull out and Castiel didn’t ask him to, soaking up the after effects and sighing contently. It didn’t take long for him to fall into sleep, Dean steadily breathing against his chest.

 

When Castiel awoke he was dirty with sweat and cum making his skin crawl and a sudden need to rub his skin raw traveled through him. Castiel expected to have to fight to get out of Dean’s embrace as he had to most mornings, but the bed was cold. Castiel frowned in confusion looking around the room and listening for the shower, but no sound came from the bathroom.

 

Castiel then noticed the note on Dean’s pillow written in his less than neat handwriting.

 

My Angel,

It pained me more than I thought it would to leave you this morning, but this is a necessary sacrifice in the long haul. The game I’ve chosen is hide and seek, only you will be doing the seeking and I will be doing the hiding. I’ve taught you my trade, but haven’t show it to you in action. I will leave a trail of bodies in my wake with a clue in each to find me. I will leave some traces for you to follow, and I trust you will find me. You have six months my angel, if you can’t find me within that time, or you do not search for me, I will end you as my brother wishes.

Your Hunter,

Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dean left Cas. Do you think Cas is going to be able to find him?


	8. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel was irritable to say the least, and everyone avoided him like the plague when he was in public. He didn’t blame them. His perpetual scowl screamed he killed people for a living. One girl just didn’t get the hint, her body practically glued to his at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, it's been awhile. So, I couldn't sleep and the result was this chapter. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter. Girl on guy sex, *shudders* I know, crazy right? Truth be told, this is like the third time I've written straight sex in my life, don't know if that say's anything about my character, but I'm not sure it's all that good.
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoy the update. Let me know what you thought in the comments below.

Castiel was furious. He crumpled the note and threw it against the wall and stalked into the bathroom to scrub his skin raw and wash away all that remained of Dean Winchester off of his skin. How could he do this? Treat him as he did last night and just up and disappear expecting him to participate in this little game like they were five.

“I love games.” his own words echoed in his mind and he growled, angry with himself. He didn’t think Dean was going to leave him when he’d said that. What had he expected though? Was this not the best way to show that Castiel wouldn’t turn on Dean? Hunt the man down for six months to show he would never give up on the green eyed man?

Castiel scowled at the shower wall, the cold water stinging against his skin, some places bleeding from how violently he has scrubbed his skin. “Tell me you’d go to the ends of the earth for me, angel. Tell me that you’ll always want to be with me.” Dean’s words rang in his head like a sinful whisper, and his response haunts him mind. “Always, Dean. I’m yours.”

Castiel slammed his fist into the wall listening to the crack of his knuckles against the tile cracking the tile in turn. Castiel clenched his teeth together flexing his hand. That was stupid, irrational, and now his hand was going to hurt like a bitch.

Castiel shut the water off and whipped his body down with his clean towel, taking care to wrap his hand and set his knuckles correctly. Castiel gulped down the whiskey from his bag and downed four aspirin before packing up all of his things.

Castiel took a deep breath, before slipping out his door and searching for a car to steel. He cursed himself for letting Dean let him leave his car behind. He found an old cadillac and broke into it easily. He drove it back to his hotel thanking his lucky stars that whoever owned this car kept the inside clean. He threw all of his things in the car, and checked out ignoring the suspicious looks the woman was giving with his newly broken hand.

Then Castiel sat in his stolen car and just stared at the steering wheel. What did he do now? He didn’t want to die, but at the same time he wanted to stick it to Dean for leaving him. Castiel sighed heavily. “What to do, what to do.” he hummed tapping his fingers repeatedly on the steering wheel.

What would Dean have done if the roles were reversed? Castiel snorted, they’ve already played this game, when they first met. Dean tracked him by surveillance cameras and did a background check.“Breaking into surveillance cameras it is.” he muttered to himself as he threw the car into drive, filled with purpose once more.

~~~

He headed upstate towards Washington Castiel concluded after he watched hours of video tapes, trusting that every bit of information was stored, but he was having another problem. The itch was back, but ten fold. Dean had become a crutch, pulling in his wild urges and moderating his moods.

Castiel was irritable to say the least, and everyone avoided him like the plague when he was in public. He didn’t blame them. His perpetual scowl screamed he killed people for a living. One girl just didn’t get the hint, her body practically glued to his at the moment.

“What do you say, Clarence? Wanna come back to my place tonight? Get that stick taken out of your ass?” Castiel stared down at burnet with cold detachment.

He turned his body into her’s his eyes narrowing as he brought his face inches from hers. She was attractive, her face in a constant state of come hither. Castiel cocked his head to the side. Maybe she could relieve the itch for him. Castiel gave her a slow predatory grin. “Lead the way.”

She smirked triumphantly. “I knew you’d come around. It’s Meg, if you were interested.”

Castiel rolled his eyes at her back. “Jimmy.” Castiel said in response his fake name rolling off his tongue easily.

She turned and raised an eyebrow. “Jimmy huh? Never would have guessed.”

Castiel shrugged following her to a shady looking apartment. As soon as the door was closed she was on him, pressing him into the wall and licking into his mouth. Castiel tried not to recoil, she tasted wrong. Castiel pushed it aside, wrapping his fingers tightly in her hair and pulling tightly on it, flipping their positions and sliding his knee between her legs.

She pulled back with a gasp, exposing her neck to him that he favorable took advantage of focussing on leaving a mark instead of having to kiss her. “Wow Clarence, you’re good at that.”

Castiel growled in response pulling on her hair tightly and forcing her head all the way back raking his teeth down her neck. “I’ll show you what else I’m good at.”

Meg chuckled. “Bedroom’s back there.”

Castiel grinned into her neck. She thought he was talking about sex, and maybe he would show her that, but the main event was going to be how he was going to slice her open.

They made their way back to the bedroom with a clash of teeth and tongues. Castiel was slightly impressed. She was holding her own with him. Castiel easily lifted her and threw her onto the bed. Her laugh trickled into the air as if she was truly delighted by his strength, but she didn’t know why he was that strong.

Castiel stripped his leather jacket off and t-shirt watching her do the same. Her body was beautiful. Her breast were the perfect size, her nipples perky not too small and not too large. She was curvy in a delicious kind of way. Castiel crawled over her dipping down to kiss her, one hand holding him up while the other unbuttoned her pants.

He pulled back with a grin and she looked up at him with lust, her hair a mess of curls that outlined her face beautifully. Castiel licked and nipped his way down her body pulling her pants and panties down as he went. He paused short of where he could tell she wanted to him to go down on her. She groaned unhappily. “Tease.” She muttered.

“In the best way.” he replied.

He occupied her by kissing her as he slipped his knife out of his pants and under pillow before he slipped his pants off, his erection springing free. Meg hummed in appreciation. “Nice.” She murmured.

Castiel refrained himself from rolling his eyes instead grinning broadly at her. “Thanks.”

He kissed and sucked all along her body as he worked her open with his finger, pulling pretty little moans from her mouth. He grabbed the condom from his wallet and ripped it open with his teeth before pulling it over his erection. Castiel grabbed her hips and pulled her up till he was positioned right outside her leaking hole.

“Ready?”

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “You’re asking?”

Castiel grinned, he was a murder, not a rapist. “Like to know what I’m doing is not forced.” With that he slammed in, pulling a loud moan from the woman laid out before him.

He never relented his fast pace going harder at her requests and making it as good for her as possible. After all, it was her last fuck of her life, might as well make it enjoyable. She climaxed before he did and he pulled out finishing himself off with the condom still on, not wanting his DNA to get everywhere. It was bad enough that he would have to haul these sheets with him 4 towns over.

Castiel watched her catch her breath waiting for her to say something. “That Clarence, was one hell of a fuck.” Castiel huffed, by all the scratch marks on his back he would assume so.

“Thank you.” He replied, not one hundred percent sure what else to say.

Meg laughed. “What do you say, want to go for round 2?”

Castiel was pretty high from his orgasum, but his other itch was pressing more insistantly. So Castiel grinned and straddled her, cupping her face with one and hand reaching under the pillow with the other. He grasped his knife tightly and swiftly covered her face with the pillow beside her head to muffle the scream and sliced cleanly through her jugular.

Blood spattered across his face and chest, a huge relief falling over him. He sat back and just stared at the woman he just murdered. He felt nothing. No emotion just like it used to be. Maybe he was better off without Dean after all.

Castiel sighed and got up, cleaning himself up and pulling the hairnet and gloves from his back pocket and put all his clothes back on. He transferred Meg to the bathroom and into the tub before setting out to perform a deep clean on the house. Lucky for him, she had all the bleach he needed to bleach the floors and wipe down all the tables, walls, and doors that he was anywhere near. He cleaned her down with clorox wipes that she had making sure none of his sweat, or bodily fluids would be left on her. He pulled out her mouth was and poured some in her mouth, forcing her mouth closed and shaking her head to make sure none of his own saliva would be traceable.

He threw the sheets into a plastic bag along with her pillows, his knife clean and in his pocket as he looked around the apartment one last time. It was spotless. Castiel sighed. He was feeling like he was leaving a job unfinished, he didn’t have his feathers, and Meg was in no religious pose, it was a kill unfinished, but there was nothing he could do.

Castiel took the hair net off carefully and stuffed it into his pocket, slipping out the door in the dark of night. He slipped the gloves off as he made his way down the steps and shoved them into his jacket pocket.

**  
**Castiel grinned as he looked around. No one was around to see him leave, just like no one was around to see him arrive. At least, that’s what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, I wonder who saw. Anyways, thank you guy's for reading. Feel free, please do, drop a comment below and tell me what you thought, or what you think is going to happen, or who saw. I like hearing what you guy's think.


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel looked at Dean in surprise the other man looked so small then. Like he was a little boy who didn’t want to be abandoned by his parents. Castiel could feel his emotions swelling in him with such ferocity that if he wasn’t already pressed up against the wall he would have stumbled into it. He felt overwhelmingly protective over Dean his entire body screaming to kill anyone who’s ever hurt him. He just wanted to pull him into his embrace and never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been nudged and here is the update! Truth be told I kind of already had this chapter finished I had just forgotten I had most of it done. So I finished it up and I'm sending it off to you folks. Let me know what ya'll thought in the comments below!

Crowley entered the room of his niece's murder with disinterest in his heart. This was his plan after all. He'd been following the two serial killers for awhile now. They got rid of his niece and it also gave him the motive he needed to get Azazel back into the game. Crowley made his way into the bathroom and was sorely disappointed to see that his favorite of the two killers hadn't done her up in his normal fashion. It would have make his case more fool proof when he present it to Meg's father, but nevertheless he had the picture's of the Fallen Angel leaving this apartment and that would throw Azazel back into the game with pure rage.

 

Crowley chuckled to himself imagining his brother's rage. "Sir, the Fallen Angel is on the move. He seems even more angry than before."

 

Crowley hummed. What was it that was throwing his little playmate into a tizzy. "Well then, let's go find out what is pissing him off shall we?"

 

~~~

 

Castiel woke with a groan, his back stinging from his lashes the night before. He realized with great irritation that he was awoken from a text message. Castiel opened it to see a picture of Meg, in the bathtub still looking completely unfinished. The text attached to it made Castiel’s heart skip. 

 

_ Sloppy work, Cas. You’re supposed to be finding me, not killing other people. Luckily you killed her though, if you hadn’t I would have ripped her to shreds and it wouldn’t have been nearly as clean as what you did. Find me soon, I’m getting restless to get my hands back on you. Yours, Dean. _

 

Castiel glared at the text message. He was watching him, while running away expecting Castiel to understand this ridiculous random pattern. Castiel screamed in frustration, his anger flaring inside of him.

 

Castiel called Dean's number angrily not exactly expecting his dear lover to answer. "Ghost Buster's speaking." Dean's playful tone rolled through the phone and it sent chills down Castiel's spine.

 

"Mother fucker you're watching me." Castiel hissed throwing his things into his bag's with force.

 

"Oh come on I just check up on you, and besides you're taking too long to find me I'm getting bored." Dean drawled and Castiel paused in his packing his eyes narrowing.

 

"Then maybe you shouldn't have fucking left. I'm not you Dean Winchester. I don't track people. That is not my game."

 

Dean sighed heavily on the other side of the line and Castiel could almost imagine the man placing his head in his hand. "Look, I'll make this easy. I'm in a little town not far from where you are. It's about an hour drive if you go East. Figure out which town it is, and find where I'm hiding and we'll end this game. I miss you."

 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut in anger but in longing too. "Fine." Castiel spat out threw his teeth.

 

Castiel could hear the relief in Dean's voice when he said. "I'll see you soon then, Angel."

 

Dean hung up then and Castiel barely held back the strong urge to chuck his phone at the wall as he continued packing. He hated how much he felt like he needed Dean. He wants Dean, but he also needs him. Dean makes him feel, holds back the urges, but also makes them flourish. He was so sick of needing someone, but he knew he could never go back. Not now, possibly not ever. Castiel burst from his room and threw all of his shit in his trunk when he suddenly stopped as he surveyed the parking lot. He felt eyes on him, but whoever was watching him was doing a great job at staying out of sight. Castiel slipped into his car slowly figuring if someone was following him we would spot them better in a car than in the countless hiding places in a neighborhood.

 

Castiel drove East out of town just like Dean had told him to. He was taking a highway and searching his rear view mirror for a car tailing him but found none. Castiel frowned and shook his head watching the time closely. After an hour had passed Castiel began to worry that he’d missed the turn off or that Dean had been fucking with him when he saw a sign that said ‘Little Town’. Castiel snorted remembering Dean telling him he was in a ‘little town’. He had given him the answer.

 

Castiel pulled off the highway finding himself in a tiny town that most buildings looked Victorian in nature. Castiel pulled into a dinner and entered the little place cautiously. He scanned the crowd hoping to find Dean amongst the crowd but he wasn't there.

 

"Hey blue eyes." someone shouted and Castiel turned his gaze to them slowly. The woman had brown hair and was dressed in a yellow and white waitress outfit. 

 

Castiel pulled on a smile and walked towards the bar she was standing behind. "Yes?"

 

"You looking for someone?" She questioned studying him closely.

 

"Yes actually I am. There was a man who I think may have come through here recently, and I was wondering..."

 

"You just missed him. Green eyes just left five minutes ago. Said he was going for a hike."

 

Castiel frowned. "A hike?"

 

The waitress nodded. "He's not staying at the inn, but there is a old abandoned cabin in the woods that I've been guessing he's holding up in. Go east. Maybe you will find him there."

 

Castiel frowned again and nodded. "Thank you for your help."

 

She nodded and turned away going back into the kitchen. Castiel left the place and continued asking the local's getting a better description of where this cabin should be. And when he found Dean's car parked where the hiking trail began Castiel began to feel optimistic.

 

The people said to hike 30 minutes on the path and when he found a giant boulder to go right and to keep going straight till he found Old Man Gary's path. They said the cabin belong to an old man and that his path can only be found by going straight from the boulder. They told him it will lead him straight to the cabin. Castiel hopped they were right.

 

The hike was nice and Castiel let himself enjoy the woods like he hadn't in a long time. He hasn't enjoyed the world in so long. It was almost like riding a bike though, and now that Castiel was sure he'd found Dean he felt more at ease. 

 

When Castiel spotted the boulder he realized the town's people weren't kidding. This boulder was three times his size and just sat on the side of the path like it had always been there, and maybe it had. Castiel shook his head. He wondered how it had even gotten there in the first place considering there was no rock outcropping near by but left this mystery alone. He had one goal here and that was to find Dean, not ponder about some rock. Castiel went straight to the right just like the people had said. They didn't tell him how long it would take him to find this forgotten path but after going thirty minutes in the same direction and finding nothing Castiel was beginning to feel discouraged. He was about to throw in the towel when he broke out onto the path that was littered with one set of boot prints. Castiel followed them deeper into the woods scanning the area in front of him for the old cabin that his Hunter would be found in.

 

Castiel could feel his heart racing in anticipation as he strode forwards towards the door. Before Castiel could even reach for the door handle it was being ripped open, and he was being thrown inside. His body slammed against a wall harshly, and then Dean was on him hugging him close and biting at his neck.

 

“I’ve missed you.” He purred pulling back to look Castiel in the eyes.

 

Castiel glared back at him. “You left.” He hissed watching Dean’s face fall.

 

“Cas it was the only for my brother to believe me. I couldn’t choose between you two so I just had to make it work, to make him believe. You came after me. I left and you followed me it should be enough. I won’t have to kill you, and… I won’t be alone again. We won’t have to be apart.”

 

Castiel looked at Dean in surprise the other man looked so small then. Like he was a little boy who didn’t want to be abandoned by his parents. Castiel could feel his emotions swelling in him with such ferocity that if he wasn’t already pressed up against the wall he would have stumbled into it. He felt overwhelmingly protective over Dean his entire body screaming to kill anyone who’s ever hurt him. He just wanted to pull him into his embrace and never let him go.

 

“Dean." Castiel growled pulling his green eyed lover back against him kissing him harshly, but cupping his face almost gently. Castiel pulled back holding onto Dean's full bottom lip for a moment longer before letting it go. His blue eyes searched Dean's green eyes as he asked. "What are you doing to me?"

 

Dean swallowed hard gazing back at him. "I don't know what I'm doing to you any more than I know what you're doing to me."

 

Castiel shook his head and went back in for another kiss this one softer almost like they were normal lovers not two murderous serial killers who'd met by chance. Castiel pulled back again his breath catching in his throat as he looked at Dean. He was as beautiful as an angel but as dark as a demon, and Castiel never wanted to let him go.

 

"Never leave me again." Castiel whispered his own voice sounding scared and foreign to him.

 

Dean nodded grabbing Castiel's hands and kissing them. "Never again, Cas. I promise."

 

Castiel isn't sure who started that next kiss, but it was the best kiss they'd shared to him. It was sweet with their reunion, and desperate with need. They'd stumbled to the bedroom where Dean laid Castiel down gently kissing him softly, and every caress was gentle. Nothing about this encounter was hard or rough, but it was soft and loving. Castiel shivered with realization as Dean kissed lightly down his chest. Castiel loved Dean. He loved him more than his own sister. This man was his world now. No matter how much he pissed him off or upset him this was it for him. This man was his everything.

 

Dean paused at Castiel's waist line looking up at him with doe eyes. "What's wrong?"

 

Castiel shook his head. "Nothing Dean."

 

Dean's eyes narrowed crawling his way back up Castiel's body then laying on him so they were face to face. "You tensed up what's wrong Cas?"

 

Castiel looked away from those green eyes and shrugged. Did he tell Dean what he was feeling and risk scaring him, or would he feel the same way? Did he feel that same pull, the same need, and want as he did? Or was that vulnerability he saw before just a false facade?

 

Dean cupped Castiel's face gaining his attention once more. “Cas, talk to me.”

 

Castiel sighed and let himself go. “You make me feel, Dean. These impossible things I thought I’d never feel again. You make me feel anger, passion, sadness, grief, and love and it terrifies me. You terrify me.”

 

Dean smiled softly rubbing his thumb across Castiel’s cheek bone lighty. “You do the same for me, Cas. You terrify me too.”

 

“I can’t live without you anymore, Dean.” Castiel confessed his arms wrapping around Dean almost unconsciously like he was trying to trap Dean as if he was going to run away at any moment.

 

“You won’t have to, Cas.” Dean murmured kissing Castiel softly his hands resting lightly against his face.

  
They made love that night, that Castiel is certain of. While it was like their last time, but it was so much more this time. The unknown feelings between the two were known, and they murmured them against each other’s skin. They were open to each other in every way. When Dean took Castiel this time, with every thrust he told him he loved him, and with every kiss he promised to be there. They were one now, and would be for as long as fate decided it to be.


End file.
